The Vision's Theft
by therightstory
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are now on the other side together. What they expected was darkness but thanks to grams what they got was peace. But if there's a heaven does that mean their is a hell? Will Damon and Bonnie even want to return to earth? If they do will things ever be the same? How is the gang coping without them?
1. Damon and Bonnie

The Vision's Theft

She smelled freshly cut grass all around her. Felt the warmth of the sun against her face. She could see the rays of the sun dancing on her closed eye lids. Silence seemed to surround her.

"Damon," she yelled sitting up abruptly as she was laying in the grass. She didn't see him anywhere. She seemed to be in the clearing of what looked like a forest. She looked up at the clear blue sky and noticed that she didn't see any birds or hear any rustling in the trees. She jumped up and noticed that her clothes had changed. She was now wearing jeans and a white peplum top. She was barefooted and the grass felt like plush carpet between her toes. With no path or signs of civilization she decided to follow her instinct and go straight ahead. Hoping that no danger awaited her. She felt like she had been walking for hours. The sound of sticks breaking under foot her only companion.

She had grown hoarse from calling out Damon's name. She would never admit it to him but she didn't want to face whatever this was without him. Suddenly, she heard running water from a stream maybe. She ignored her tired feet and sprinted toward the sound. Before she reached the clearing she saw a man bending over the stream drinking water. Wearing a white button down and jeans similar to what she wore she couldn't make out his face. Although glad she wasn't alone she was hoping whoever this was wasn't a threat to her.

He didn't see her, but when he turned around surveying his surroundings she knew it was Damon. She was surprised he hadn't sensed her before.

"You look horrible in white," she said teasingly appearing from where she was hiding.

He turned around to face her and his familiar smirk greeted her. "You're a sight for sore eyes Bennett."

She ignored the hard rocks under foot and ran to give him a hug. He didn't push her away because he was actually glad to see her. The silence alone would be enough to kill him and he much preferred judgy's incessant chatter to none at all.

"Everyone's gone Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Jeremy."

"Thanks, for stating the obvious Bonnie," said Damon already annoyed. On second thought he takes back everything he previously thought.

"You can't have a heart for two seconds I thought Elena meant more to you then that," said Bonnie disgusted by his reactions.

"How does that help? We're dead Bonnie! After the purest light swallows us whole. Were you even expecting to be here cause I wasn't. I was expecting nothingness and darkness."

She was speechless because he was right. Dwelling on their lost loved ones won't help them in this place. She had to stay optimistic though it's all she had, "I think i know why."

"Go On."

"Before the other side collapsed she told me that she had made arrangements for me to find peace. Maybe that's why I am here."

"Doesn't explain why I'm here though," he said thoughtfully.

"I grabbed your hand remember. Maybe i pulled you with me," her eyes furrowed a sense of clarity washing over her face.

"Makes sense," he said reluctantly shrugging his shoulder. He knew something had to be done but he didn't know what. He wasn't the type to just sit on his hands either. He took off walking in one direction. Wishing this place had furnished shoes.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Bonnie running to catch up. Trying not to fall on the slippery jagged rocks.

"To find answers."

"But I just told you my theory," said Bonnie wishing he wasn't being so difficult. She didn't think she'd have to convince him.

"Bonnie," he said stopping so abruptly that she plowed right into him. "I'm not hungry."

She hadn't even thought about his thirst for blood. With no one out here was she expected to feed him. "That's good, we have more time to find a food source," she said nervously.

"That's not what I meant. The thirst for blood never leaves you and it's never really quenched just pacified. Bonnie I'm not thirsty at all," he said hauntingly turning away from her so she couldn't read his face.

"Well, that's a good thing," said Bonnie realizing she wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"For who, you!" he smirked rolling his eyes, "Need I remind you that when that little cure was going around. I was the only Vamp in town who didn't want it. I'm a vampire that's who I am. I'm good at it."

Bonnie could see that he was really struggling with this and didn't know the right words to help him.

"I couldn't even sense you in the forest or hear your heartbeat. If I have to live with this I want answers Bonnie," he said running his hands through his hair, "More than hearing just cause I held some chicks hand it changed who I am."

She ignored the _some chick _comment. "Okay, will find answers together," she said sincerely reaching to hold his hands.

"Oh, no you don't holding hands is what got me into this mess," he said offering her his arm instead.

"Are you serious?" she replied tilting her head to look at him sideways with her hands on her hips.

"Taking no chances, witchy just in case grams has more in store for me later. Besides It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud."

She rolled her eyes, but laughed in spite of herself as he posed like a model with his arm out for her to take. "Thanks for treating me like i have cooties," she said playfully grabbing his arm. "You're the last person I would want to be stuck on the other side with. But I am glad I'm not alone." She said holding on to his arm as they navigated the tough terrain barefooted trying to avoid a splinter.

"Oh witchy, you know Gilbert would have been out of his element. Grams couldn't have put you with a better person. So I guess she got one thing right," said Damon with cocky confidence.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Every stick felt like a jab to her foot. "I'm tired and I don't think I can go any further," she said stopping to sit on a tree limb. "Everything looks the same Damon, nothing's different," she said looking down at the ground eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall over. She was beginning to lose hope. This was their life now silence and trees. Trees weren't even normal no wind rustling through the trees and not a leaf out-of-place.

He knelt in front of her feeling like he was never good at dealing with emotions, "Bonnie, you need to keep going. I don't know why the sky hasn't turned to-night. Or what time it is or even where were going. But i know that there is something out their that has all the answers we need. We have to get those answers," he sighed, "together." He held out his to hand to help her up. She went a few steps and began to limp. She was a strong women physically and mentally and he hated to see her this way. He swooped her off her feet and began to carry her the rest of the way.

"Oh, don't your human now i don't want to hurt you," she said genuinely concerned.

He was really insulted did she really think he was that weak. "I could drop you."

She smacked her lips annoyed, "what on purpose?"

Before she said anything else he dropped her legs although he still had a firm grip on her arms. She pushed him out of anger not that he was paying her any attention. "What are you doing you jerk?"

"Witchy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked stepping forward.

They had come to a clearing bigger than the one she had woken up in. Directly across the field from them was a house. Ignoring everything around him he walked further and further in the direction of the house. She ran after him ignoring any pain and grabbed his arm to stop him, " wait no that's Elena's house."

"What are you expecting her to be there?" asked Damon sarcastically. Not wanting to admit out loud that he hoped she would be.

"No, of course not. But what if someone in their wants to kill us."

"Were dead already, Bonnie!" he yelled for the first time showing any real emotion. That he was indeed missing his brother and Elena. They were on earth planning their funerals, Elena would be going back to school and maybe Stefan would leave town. What were they doing walking in circles in purgatory. "With any luck maybe the answers we need will be in their."

"I guess you're right."

"What, I don't think I heard you," said Damon putting his hand up to his ear teasingly, "mind repeating that." He said genuinely wanting to put a smile on her face.

"Let's just go," she said laughing and walking past him.

All the laughter stopped as they got half way to the house. The place started to look more ominous as they approached dark even graying on the edges. A man appeared on the steps wearing all white with no discernible features.

"Friend or foe?" whispered Damon to Bonnie staring at the man straight ahead. He moved to stand in front of her prepared to take whatever came next.

More people appeared on either side of the man each wearing white with no discernible features. They seemed to slide out of his right side so fast that they registered as a blur. They both took a look around in a matter of seconds there seemed to be 30 or more. Forming a circle around the perimeter of the clearing affectively blocking any escape attempt.

"Foe," said Bonnie scared she unconsciously grabbed for Damon's hand.


	2. Elena and Stefan

The Vision's Theft

Elena's POV

"So it worked. The explosion wiped out all the travelers and with it there no-magic dome. We didn't lose the whole town. Everyone is coming back slowly, but surely," said Matt wanting to offer his friends some solace.

But there is no getting over losing a friend and Damon of course. They all sat in the living room of the Salvatore's boarding house an air of defeat about them. Each one scared to voice aloud the truth that they had lost Damon and Bonnie. Leaving them with this cold feeling inside like they really hadn't won anything.

They all heard the door open and close with a loud bang no one bothered to look up. Knowing it had to be Enzo the only one missing from there group. "Why all the sad faces I know it can't all be for Damon the one that you hated who saved your pitiful lives," said Enzo coming in to stand by the unlit fireplace. "Or could it all be for Bonnie, face it their was never any hope for her anyway."

Within seconds Stefan had his hand around Enzo's throat.

"Stefan don't," screamed Caroline and Elena if Stefan goes to far he could kill Enzo. They both knew he wouldn't be able to come back from that.

"He was my brother. . .I care," mumbled Stefan.

Not wanting to appear weak in front of the others. Enzo pushed back and threw Stefan to the ground one-handed. Before things could escalate further Alaric interrupted.

"Stop, both of you!" yelled Alaric.

Stefan pushed Enzo's hand away as if he was swatting away a fly. He got up and moved to the couch to sit next to Caroline.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Alaric," he said holding out his hand to shake.

"Enzo Mate," he replied shaking his hand freely without hesitation.

Alaric caught Enzo off guard and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry I know what Damon did to you and the women you loved. I also saw what you did to him. He was better off thinking you were still dead. You made him a worse person than he was. If anyone is going to mourn his death. It will not be you."

"Get out, you're not welcome here," stated Stefan getting up from his seat ready to drag him out if need be.

Alaric stepped aside and allowed Enzo to pass.

"Whatever, mates you're not my kind of crowd anyway," said Enzo. He planned on leaving this dead in town anyway. Maybe, heading back to New York would be a good idea. He slammed the door behind him making his absence known to everyone.

"Should we have a funeral?" asked Caroline to no one in particular.

"I don't think I could stomach having another funeral for Bonnie," piped in Jeremy. Feeling her absence washing over him. He couldn't even see her ghost and felt even more alone then he had before.

"Well, I could use some closure, a goodbye and Damon deserves that from us," said Elena to Jeremy.

"No, their won't be any funerals or goodbyes for either of them," said Stefan silencing everyone else. "Because we're going to find the brother and sister duo and drag them back. We're going to make those witches bring Damon and Bonnie back."

"Stefan, I want them back as much as you do," exclaimed Alaric.

"But there is no coming back, now that the other side has collapsed we all knew that going into this," stated Elena through sniffles.

"That is only because no one has tried or tried and failed. I have the next 1,000 years to figure it out," stated Stefan.

"Stefan that sounds a little obsessive and where are you going to find a witch to go along with that," said Caroline starting to worry about Stefan's mental state.

Stefan didn't answer and simple left for his room. Caroline looked around at the others who said nothing with shocked expressions. "I'll try to talk some sense into him." Within seconds Caroline was in Stefan's room.

"I don't think Stefan is right. We can't bring them back, but maybe we can still talk to them," said Elena and before anyone could respond she was out the door.

"Has everyone gone insane," asked Matt rhetorically.

"What do you think, Jer?" asked Alaric.

"She's gone and neither of them are coming back. Come on Matt you need me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Yeah, sure," said Matt getting up and heading for the door right behind Jeremy. Stopping just inside the entrance, "no one said this but I know we're all happy to have you back, Alaric." He closed the door quietly behind them.

Leaving Alaric in the living room alone wondering what he had come back too.

"Caroline, I'm not going to be gone long. I'm going to find them and bring them back. Or pick up another witch along the way," he said packing wasting no time packing his bag.

"What do you plan on doing once you have them? Hold them hostage against their will," screamed Caroline frustrated. "That's not who you are. Don't let Damon's death turn you into a monster."

"What, like he was?" asked Stefan stopping in front of Caroline and looking at her sideways.

Flustered, "Well, of course not, that's not what I meant. You're putting words in my mouth.

He took his gaze off her and continued to pack. She grabbed a shirt out of his luggage and went to hang it back up in the closet.

"Don't," he yelled grabbing her by each arm and squeezing.

"Stefan, you're hurting me."

Realizing what he'd just been doing he released her. "He'd be here now if we had've told even one person to watch those double-crossing witches."

"Deep down you know that wasn't possible. We needed all hands on deck to pull this off and defeat the travelers."

"They killed him Caroline they owe it to all of us to at least try to bring them back."

"I don't even think they know enough about this to help. But if you want to do this I'm going with you."

"I'm not asking you too I can do this alone."

"It's two of them you are going to need back up," said Caroline turning to leave and go back to the dorm so she has time to pack.

"Caroline, I don't know how long I am going to be gone," said Stefan begging her to stay. He wouldn't forgive himself if something ever happened to her. Or if because of him she was put in harm's way.

"Good thing for you I have all the time in the world. I can take a semester off," she smiled and sped out the door.

He smiled to himself finding it funny how even now Caroline could still be thinking about school. She must've gotten through to him somehow because he placed is bag downstairs, but made no move to leave.

"Take care of her," said Alaric gesturing toward the door that Caroline had just exited out of.

"You're not going to try to talk me out of it?" asked Stefan going to the fridge for a blood bag.

"It's something you need to do for your brother. I get it. I'd probably join you if I wasn't worried about Elena or Jeremy."

"Will you hold down the fort?" he asked shaking Alaric's hand.

"Of course."

"I don't mean with just the house, but Elena too. With Bonnie, Damon and Caroline gone she's going to need you in her corner."

"She's in good hands."


	3. Damon and Bonnie 2

The Vision's Theft

The entities just stood their unmoving for at least ten minutes. Watching them like lab rats in a cage.

"I'd give you a penny for your thoughts seems a little pricey though," said Damon sarcastically to who he thought was the main leader.

"Damon, nows not the time," whispered Bonnie so low he almost didn't hear her.

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't pay any attention to her, but even he had to admit that they both were out of their element. "Why don't you just tell us where we are?"

They spoke up as a collective oddly reminding Damon a little bit of the travelers. Nothing's unique anymore he thought well except me.

"All who wander are not lost."

Damon turns to Bonnie clearly frustrated, "I'm too tired to even pretend like i understand what that means."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I've heard the phrase often, back before we ended up here. I just always took it to mean you're in the right place."

"Yea, now that i think about it i've heard it a time or two myself. Let's just hope they don't plan on talking in riddles this whole time." Damon turned back to the leader, "what do you want with us?"

"You can choose your fate but not your destiny," said the collective.

The entrance to what looked like a cave appeared to the right of the house.

"Okay this is only getting weirder."

"Okay maybe not, lets consider what we know? Grams has something to do with us being here so it has to be a good thing. Now their giving us a chance to choose what happens to us," said Bonnie.

"This is all speculation we don't know that for sure. We could be walking into trouble?" he said gesturing angrily to the cave.

Bonnie nervous about the whole idea herself stepped forward to ask a question of her own, "What are our choices?"

"Choose the life you want to lead over the things you want to have."

"I've never been one to take a gift for granted, but who the hell are you people?"

"The messenger is not important."

"Fine, the fate we choose is to be sent back to where we came," said Damon thinking it was obvious.

"You were a stranger to sorrow: therefore fate has cursed you. You cannot make this choice."

"Send us back to earth back to where we came," said Bonnie feeling bad for Damon, but she guessd it really didn't matter how they got home. As long as they got to see their friends and loved one's again.

"Don't look back you are not going that way. Choose your fate or have one decided for you," said the collective.

"I want to go to mystic falls," screamed Bonnie.

"Woahhh, wait we're going to talk about this for a second," said Damon pulling Bonnie away.

"The decision has been made," said the collective rejoining the main leader they all disappeared one by one. The friction kicked up high winds knocking Damon and Bonnie off their feet and towards the entrance of the cave.

"Bonnie, grab my hand," screamed Damon who was finding it hard to hear over the howling hands touched just as the wind sucked them into the cave and only darkess greeted them. They landed with a thud in some grass.

"Dammit, Bonnie we're back in this stupid forest," said Damon looking around to see a bunch of trees yet again.

"Not true, look," she said pointing to the sky as the birds flew in familiar formations. Excited she took off running knowing their old high school would be on the other side. Damon followed close behind oddly silent. "We're back in Mystic Falls."

"But we're not back where we belong. This is probably some weird alternate reality. We could've went anywhere New York, Paris, London and why in the world would you doom us to Mystic Falls? Answer me," he said grabbing her arm roughly and turning her to face him. "Why would you want to be reminded of everything we lost?"

"Because for everything we lost this is still home. I couldn't have thought of a better place to be."

"That's not good enough. You made a decision that affects both of us and i didn't even get a vote."

"That wasn't my fault," said Bonnie annoyed at his reaction that just seemed selfish.

"You know what i like the sound you make when you're silent," he said storming off in the opposite direction.

"You don't have to be an asshole. At least we know turning you human hasn't affected your shitty personality."

"I'm going back to my house check whose their or not. Don't follow."

"I guess i'll go to my place and see if Jeremy's their. I'm not the least bit interested in following you right now. Lets just meet back here and report what we found. Do you hear me?" she yelled after him.

"Yeah whatever," he replied not even bothering to turn around to look at her. He had different plans in mind.

Used to super speed it took him longer than usual to make it back to his house. He reminded himself if he ever went anywhere in the future to take his babe out of the garage. Thank god they hadnt tampered with his memory. "Stefan, Elena," he yelled upon entering the house. He wasn't sure what he expected. If they're here its not like they would be the real thing just bad substitutes. Did he even want a bad substitute? He searched the entire house and found no reference to Stefan or Elena. No clothes in the closets, empty fridge and the rooms didn't even look slept in. He went to the bar hoping that at least there would be alcohol in the minifridge. No such luck. "Well time to see if the bar made it to this reality."

Bonnie made it to her apartment t laughedo hear someone singing in the shower. She yelled Jeremy's name and rushed to the bathroom door and yanked the shower curtain open.

"Babe, if you wanted to join all you had to do was ask," he said running his hair under the running shower head.

"Mason Lockwood," said Bonnie surprised. The last she heard of him was that Damon had killed him. She carried the guilt of his death on her shoulders. Leaving him with Damon alone to chase after the stone and katherine with no thougt to what Damon might do to him in retialiation.

"You going to take a picture babe or you going to jump in?"

"Oh, sorry," she said closing the curtain quickly, "Where's jeremy and why are you in my shower?"

"Who is Jeremy. Babe i told you i was going to take a shower while you grabbēd lunch," he responded perplexed by her questions.

"You know who Jeremy is elena's brother. I am not your baby?" she said getting angrier at his casual responses.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towl and wrapped it around his midsection. He got out the shower dripping wet and she wasn't exactly immune to the sight of this gorgeous guy standing in front of her.

He shook his head, "i don't know who jeremy or elena is, but i do recognize my baby."

He went in to give her a hug, but she pushed him back and slapped him. She ran for the door, but told him to get out before she returned. She had to get back to Damon and let him know that Mason was here. Maybe it wasn't what they thought maybe this alternate reality had something to do with Katherine. She went back to the woods and waited for two or three hours before she realized he wasn't coming. He had stood her up and their was only one other place he could be.

"Can i buy you a drink? If things don't work out for us you can pay me back?" said Damon talking up some busty blond college student.

"He has herpes," said Bonnie coming up behind the women effectively scaring her off as she slid smoothly off the bar stool and away from Damon.

"Real funny Bon-Bon, real funny," he said going back to nursing his drink.

"Did you find anyone or anything?" asked Bonnie.

"Couple of obvious observations for instance this bar is still standing and not charred on the ground. Secondly, do you recognize the bartender?"

"Don't know him, nothing out of the ordinary about him."

"That's exactly it, It's not Matt. Stefan and Elena are no where to be found in this reality either," he said taking another sip from his drink.

"Yeah, I've got a theory about that. I just found Mason Lockwood in my shower. Maybe all this is somehow connected to Mason and Katherine."

"You found him in your shower," asked Damon amused.

"Focus, he was claiming to be my boyfriend and had no memory of Jeremy or Elena."

"And you think he's lying?" asked Damon quizzically.

"Of course."

"Although, the idea of Mason coming back from the dead is a little unsettling. Our current situation has nothing to do with it. Mason was Katherine's lackey. Katherine is definitely dead and she couldn't have bluffed her way out of that one. Although this could be some sort of revenge. Mason alone is not powerful enough to bring down the otherside. We have the travelers to thank for that."

"Speak of the devil," said Bonnie watchng Mason entering the bar.

"Hey, Bonnie if i did something will you tell me? You kinda rushed out of the house this morning," said Mason.

"Hi, i'm Damon," he said shaking Mason's hand. "I'm not going to beat around the bush is this some elaborate revenge scheme to get back at me for killing you?"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Mason Lockwood is from season 2 for those who aren't familiar with the character.<p> 


	4. Elena and Stefan 2

The Vision's Theft

"You know man i think it's really cool that you're taking this police work seriously," said Jeremy helping Matt clean up some random debris that made it into the roadway.

"Yea with most of the police high-tailing it out of here it was just me and Ms. Forbes. I really like helping people and i think i'm going to stick with it," said Matt poudly.

He was wearing a deputy jacket that Ms. Forbes had loaned him dubbing him acting lieuctant while the department numbers were down. She even agreed to help him get his license once things calmed down. Whatever calmed down is by Mystic falls standards.

"I'm envious i mean i wish i knew what do with my life," commented Jeremy.

"What do you mean, Jer. Your a vampire hunter for gods sake. Just a taste of your blood drives vampires insane and death follows. Sounds like you already have a destiny too me," said Matt wondering if this has more to do with Bonnie than anything else.

"Yeah, you're right. I've trained before, but maybe its time to take things a step forward," he said getting an idea he dropped what he was doing and was about to run off.

"Wait Jer," yelled Matt after him, but he was already gone, "just remember vampires didn't kill Bonnie." He feared the worst for his friend that all his sadness and anger may end up missplaced.

He was going to check Stefan's place first, but he had to find Alaric. Afterall, if he wanted to learn from the best no better place to start. It was weird that the front door here was always open then again the residents are vampires what did they have to worry about. "Alaric."

"Hey, Jer," said Alaric genuinely happy to see him. He hadn't seen much of anyone since he returned.

"I know we haven't had time to really talk or hang out, but i think i have a solution to that," said Jeremy actually excited and wondering why he didn't come up with it sooner.

"Shoot, I'm listening," said Alaric putting his cup down on the coffee table.

"Are you drinking blood?" asked Jeremy gesturing toward the cup.

"Yeah, i'm still a vampire. One of Esther's gifts that seemed to follow me from the grave."

"How do you balance that with being a vampire hunter?"

"Their not all the same i learned that way before i died, Jer. So whats this idea?" said Alaic patting Jeremy on the back.

Jeremy briefly wondered if now that he was a vampire if he'd be averse to teaching someone how to kill them. Or if god forbid he did kill one he'd go on that murdér spree against all vampires and vampire sumpathizers.

"While, you were gone i was awakened as a vampire hunter. Damon had been teaching me a few things, but with him gone i could use another teacher. I was wondering if you'd teach me how to be a good vampire hunter."

"Not my perfect idea of bonding time, but is anything normal in Mystic falls," said Alaric laughing a little to himself. "If you are a vampire hunter by blood you're going to attract some to you anyway. Might as well know how to handle yourself when they come. Under one condition?"

"What's that?"

"Don't use it against your friends and family."

"Oh, you mean like Damon. No chances of that anymore."

"Damon, only hurt people when they hurt him and believe it or not he cared about you in his own way," said Alaric.

"I should believe that because you're the authority on everything Damon?" asked Jeremy not exactly believing him.

Alaric laughed, "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or your sister. Damon included if he were still among the living. But things happen Jer. You don't want them to happen to those you love."

"That's an easy enough promise to make. I'm not going to use anything i learned against you, Elena, Caroline or Stefan."

"We start tomorrow then bright and early. On another note have you spoken to your sister?"

"No."

"That's what i was worried about."

It took Elena awhile to track down Enzo she wasn't as good at tracking as Stefan or Daon was, but she's learning.

"Where are you going? Thought you'd be gone by now?" asked Elena spotting Enzo at the edge of the town square.

"Can't talk now mate business to attend to," he said using his speed to get even further away from her.

"Didn't take you for the running type," said Elena hoping that teasing his ego would work in her favor.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her, "What do you want to personally run me out of town?"

"No, i want you to help me?"

"I pass princess i have better things to do with my time."

"Exactly, you have eternity without travelers or Augustine doctors just gimme a little bit of it."

"Gotta tell you if you're trying to convince me It's not working," said Enzo growing impatient by the second.

"I need you to help me find a voodoo priestess."

"For what purpose?" smirked Enzo, now she's got his attention.

"I know Damon isn't coming back, but i know i maybe able to see him."

"I miss my mate too, but i'm not down with going on any wild goose chases."

"This isn't what it is. Besides you owe him."

"I don't owe him anything," Enzo yelled anger poring off him in waves, "he's the reason i died anyway."

"Oh now you have amnesia. Stefan stabbed you and from the way he explained it you practically did it yourself. But Damon got you out and he sacrificed himself for you and a bunch of others. So you're going to do this because he deserves a goodbye from his girl and his best friend."

"One question princess why aren't you asking Stefan to save you?"

"He's on a quest of his own and i don't know where he is."

"I'm no Stefan, but i think i know where to look."

Stefan and Caroline ended up in New York. It brought back bad memoies for Caroline of the Stefan doppleganger. Who died needlessly in her opinion all for the travelers sick agenda to wipe out everything. They had a ton of leads tracking down the brother sister duo, but none that really panned out. Stefan was starting to believe that they were covering their tracks magically. Stefan was holding on by a hair and Caroline was just not sue how long she could hold him together. She checked in with Alaric almost everday to keep him updated.

"This is one seedy bar even by the best standards," said Stefan bringing back a drink to their table from the bar.

"Stefan, you know i dont drink," said Caroline pushing the drink away.

Stefan pushed the drink back and smiled, "It's okay to fake it for the sake of our stake out."

"oh right," said Caroline laughing cradling the drink in her hand, "so what are we looking for?"

"I guess we should just keep our eyes open. My contact just said theirs a new witch that frequents this bar."

"I think i spotted her already," said Carolne nodding to a corner table.

"Why do you say that?"

"That table was completly dark. She snapped her fingers and lit the candles."

"We got our girl then," said Stefan drinking the last sip of whiskey.

"What's our next step?" asked Caroline anxious.

"You're going to follow her while i get supplies."

"Why don't i like the sound of that?" asked Caroline worried.

"I dont know Caroline why dont you think about it and tell me later," he said pulling a couple of dollars out of his wallet for the waitress.

Caroline took a deep breath trying to mentally prepare herself things were only going to get worst from here.


	5. Damon and Bonnie 3

The Vision's Theft

"Ok, what is he talking about?" asked Mason directing his question at Bonnie and ignoring Damon.

"Just ignore him," said Bonne shooting daggers at Damon with her eyes. If she was right and Mason was in on it she didn't want him to know they were on to him.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"Damon, he is just a friend of mind," said Bonnie not sure why it mattered to her that Mason knew what kind of relationship they had.

"Oh right, you told me about him. Yeah nice to meet you. I've heard lots of good things about you," said Mason holding out his hand for Damon to shake.

Damon smirked ignoring the out-stretched hand. "That's weird cause I'm a dick. Hey, it's still funny even the second time around," he said with a mischievous light in his blue eyes. Moments like this made him look irresistible, but then he opened his mouth and it was shot all to hell thought Bonnie.

Mason took a deep breath as if prepared to say something, but then stopped himself. He grabbed Bonnie by her elbow and led her away so they could get a few moments of privacy to talk. "What does he mean _second time_?" asked Mason genuinely confused. "I'd give you a lecture about meeting strange guys at bars if you hadn't told me already that you knew him previously."

Bonnie was about to follow that comment up with a question, but was interrupted. Their was none of the fluidity in his movements or gracefulness as when he was a vampire. She didn't know if that made this even more or less terrifying. He grabbed Mason's head and snapped his neck. Catching Mason off guard he didn't even have time to fight back. Like a cartoon he just fell to the ground in a heap. Blood pouring slowly from his right ear. She heard someone screaming and it wasn't until Damon was shaking her that she realized it was her. She looked around for help, but the bar had cleared out for a select few hiding in the shadows. Not fast enough to have made it out with the rest of the crowd.

"I thought being human would be good for you, but you're still a homicidal maniac," said Bonnie shaking her head. She was responsible for this man losing his life twice. She wasn't even sure he was guilty this time they had no proof. Tears fell silently down her face as she stared at his motionless body.

"If he's the one keeping us here then his death will send us home," said Damon nonchalantly.

**Next Morning. . .**

Bonnie woke up in bed feeling well rested with her alarm clock blaring reading 9:00am. She hit the snooze button and sat up in bed. She couldn't remember how she got there or what happened last night. Oh my god, Damon killed Mason she thought biting her lower lip and fighting back the tears threaten to spill over. What did they do after that? How did she end up in bed? Wait, she was smelling bacon rafting in from the kitchen. Did his plan work was she back with Jeremy? She threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed. When she came out of her room it wasn't Jeremy in her kitchen it was Mason. Of course, when did Jeremy ever cook anything he didn't later burn.

"Hey, sweetie I was going to fix you breakfast in bed," said Mason snapping Bonnie out of her train of thought.

She ran to him and gave him a hug. Holding on for dear life as if, he would disappear if she let go.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Mason concerned returning her hug with the same fervor. "Babe, have you been crying."

"I'm sorry. . .I'm sorry for what happened to you," whispered Bonnie into his bare shoulder.

"Babe, you know I forgive you for kicking me out of the house. We talked about this already," he said pulling back to look her in the face.

"What?" she said searching his face could he really not remember dying. "That's not what I'm talking about."

He had still been holding on to her, but he forget that the stove was still on. He turned her away from it and cut off the stove off.

"You don't have to apologize for Damon's actions. Yeah, he sucker punched me and we all got thrown out of the bar. But you did nothing wrong."

"You don't look any worst for wear," she said turning his face left than right. Playing it off like she was looking at his jaw when she was checking his neck.

"Well, I had a good nurse," he teased pulling her close and snuggling her neck. She realized too late that they had gotten closer than she meant. She pulled away from him and sat at the table putting some distance between them. She didn't want him to die didn't mean she thought he was innocent. Besides, she had a boyfriend back home that she loved. She was just going to kill Mason with kindness and find out what he was hiding. In the meantime, she just had to keep him safe and away from Damon.

"I thought I would go with you today after breakfast. Kinda be their to support while you register for classes," said Mason between bites of his eggs.

"I'm not sure what I should be taking," said bonnie genuinely. School always seemed to fall to the back burner over Mystic Falls next crisis.

"Don't worry about it we will figure it out together. Fresh start okay," he said getting up to kiss her forehead and place his plate in the sink. "I'm going to take a shower."

**Across Town. . .**

Damon awoke apparently having fell asleep on the couch. No craving for blood returned, no super speed or annoying Stefan to greet him. Guess that meant his little experiment of killing Mason didn't work. But that left more questions than answers. Why can't he remember last night? How did he end up on the couch? Bonnie must be going through the same thing he is right now. But he's probably the last person she wants to see. His death was necessary to see if her theory was true. Which begs the question what happened to Mason? She may not want to see him, but Bon-Bon's about to get a visitor.

He jumped in his car passing the bar and the all too familiar shops. Wondering once again why he had to be doomed to live out the rest of his life here. It had once been home, but it was never his intention to stay. Even after he met Elena, he had hoped that one day they might see the world together. He passed the college unceremoniously until he saw Bonnie out the corner of his eye. He parked the car and was about to catch up to her when another man came up behind her. A man who looked suspiciously like Mason well that answered that question.

He only had one other way of ensuring the guy was on the level he had to track him for the next couple of weeks. Damon always felt like more of a man of action than a detective. He was going to have to brush off some of the skills he has picked up from Stefan along the way. He watched them smiling and laughing together and honestly he was a little baffled. He didn't think she liked the dumb jock type. But who was he kidding her former boyfriend was Jeremy the boy wonder after all. He decided to follow them at a distance.

He couldn't resist picking a dandelion that was growing in an odd place in the crack of the sidewalk. What didn't escape his notice was that it grew back. He picked it again wondering if he was really seeing what he thought. Their it was an exact replica of the one that died before. Was this what happened with Mason?


	6. Stefan

The Vision's Theft

Stefan had already thought of a plan to bag the witch. He just wasn't sure how much of that plan to let Caroline in on. A plan that led him to walk through the sliding doors of a hospital and into a waiting room. He grabbed the first nurse that crossed his path. The women wore a name tag that said Ms. Santiago.

"Hi Ms. Santiago I need chloroform. Who has it?" he asked compelling the nurse.

"Dr. Lee is the only doctor on duty with access to the anesthesia room," said the nurse mechanically.

"Where can I find him?"

"He's with a patient in room three."

"Thanks for the help. You can forget we had this conversation now," he said walking away in the direction of room three. He walked past rows and rows of people sitting in shabby grey waiting room chairs with the smell of disinfectant in the air. Unbeknowst to them their was also another smell in the air one of blood. Open wounds that hadn't yet closed. Enough to drive a young vampire insane. Luckily, for them he had years of experience. He reached room three in no time and more than a little impatient. Prepared to bust into the room and direct the doctor's attention to more urgent matters. The second voice immenating from the room froze him to his spot. He decided instead to blend in with the background and listen a little longer.

"Emma, you're going to be sick for a long time," said someone who Stefan could only assume was Dr. Lee.

"Will I be going to the home now?"

"You may be too sick to go home. I'll still have the nurse call Mrs. Johnson and ask. I'll come back and let you know."

An asian man appeared from the room looking to be in his late 40s in a white lab coat. He hung the chart on the door and bekoned for a nurse to join him. "Yes, Dr. Lee."

"Call Mrs. Johnson again the girl is dying of cancer. It be nice if she could spend her last six months at home."

"I'll try, but she wasn't really responsive the first time. Giving me the I run an orphanage not a hospital speech."

"We may have to transfer her to another facility. Let that be the last resort try one more time and let her no we can't keep the girl." The nurse took some notes on a yellow sticky note and walked off. That was Stefan's que to step forward.

"Dr. Lee," said Stefan stepping out of the shadows, "I need you to bring me a bottle of chloroform now. I need you not to get distracted with anything else until i get that bottle." Stefan watched as the compelled doctor rounded the corner. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist seeing the child in the room. He was a little stunned upon entering the child resembled Caroline. Blond curls framed her hair and the prettiest blue eyes stared back. If it wasn't for her pale sickly looking skin you would think she was fine. Caroline would have been a great mom something she now would have to miss out on. Something he no longer thought about for himself.

"Hi, what happened to you?" said Stefan sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I got sick and I'm not getting better," she replied close to tears.

"What if I said I could give you something that would make you all better, but it tastes kind of nasty. Would you drink it anyway?" asked Stefan.

"I take icky medicine all the time, but it doesn't work," said Emma sadly.

"This will." Stefan bit into his finger tip and offered it to her. She didn't hesitate she trusted him he thought was it simply because of her innocence. He pulled his finger away and the hole healed up quickly. "I gotta leave, but feel better okay."

"Whats your name?" asked Emma before he could leave.

"Stefan."

"Will you come back and see me, Stefan."

"Oh, sweetie, I don't think I can," he said watching the door. The doctor should be back any minute now. "But I'll try, Emma. Now I've really gotta go." He was back in the hall just in time to see Dr. Lee round the corner. He handed him the bottle and Stefan wasted no time in compelling the doc, "You're not going to remember I was even here."

Stefan jumped in the car throwing the bottle into the passenger seat. Missing Emma in the window who stared out at him. He decided to make one more stop just to be safe at the gas station to buy rope and duct tape. He called Caroline who said that they should just meet back up at the club since the witch hadn't made a move. He walked in and spotted her sitting at the bar.

"So, what's going on?" asked Stefan to Caroline catching sight of their witch on the dance floor with some big burly guy.

"My shirt is what's going on," she said turning around to show her blouse that was covered with a big brown stain.

Holding back laughter Stefan asked, "What happened?"

"I told some douche guy to go fuck himself. He _accidentally_ spilt his drink on me," she said frustrated. "So let's go talk to her already or I'm leaving."

"Okay, why don't you go clean off in the bathroom. Make sure it's clear. The girl will come in later and you just grab her. I'll follow close behind," he said leaving out the chloroform part.

"Fine," said Caroline just happy to get this over with as she headed to the bathroom.

He knew from the conflict brewing between the girl and her aggressive dance partner. That she'd be excusing herself to the bathroom pretty soon to get away. He looked towards the women's bathroom and saw three women come filing out. Just in time for their target to push her partner and head for the bathroom. He hung back and watched her go in. Listening with his special hearing he waited until he heard a struggle. He walked in to see Caroline holding the girl from behind. Her left hand covering the girl's mouth and her right holding her across the stomach preventing her arms from swinging.

He grabbed a towel and brought out the chloroform soaking it.

"What is that?" asked Caroline surprised.

"Chloroform, move your hand."

She did as she was told, but her expression was clearly of disapproval. The girl screamed, but Stefan was sure it wasn't loud enough to be heard over the music. She was out in seconds after breathing in the stuff. The girl collapsed as if sleep and Caroline picked her up in her arms.

"Why do we need that when we could have just talked to her?" asked Caroline an edge to her voice.

"You want to give her time to repeat some spell that turns us all into toads."

"Okay, fine maybe you're right, but we could have just compelled her," said Caroline stubbornly.

"When have you ever met a witch whose blood wasn't thick with vervain?"

"Okay, fine Stefan we needed the chloroform."

"Don't take my word for it why don't you taste her and see," he said with a little more attitude than he intended.

"I think I'll skip that pleasant experience," she said sarcastically, "How are we getting out of this bar with her like this?"

"We're taking our drunk friend home. She passed out. Their more likely to believe that story with you by my side?" said Stefan.

"Where do you want to go next?" she asked.

"Home," he said simply, "but I think I'm gonna make a stop first."


	7. Damon and Bonnie 4

The Vision's Theft

3 Weeks Later. . .

Damon thought it be best to hang back and observe Mason from afar. Sometimes that meant watching him with Bonnie. He hasn't talked to Bonnie since he decided to go on this weeks long stake out. He didn't want her to distract him. Plus if he found anything threatening he wanted to be able to handle it on his own without her intervention. So far he was coming up with a lot of nothing. Mason's whole life was very vanilla and a little boring for Damon's taste. Guy only receives calls from Bonnie and frat guys. Bonnie was fitting in nicely at school and it was good to see her laugh and smile again. She decided to join the cheerleading squad and he didn't have to guess at whose idea that was. Mason turned out to be quarterback of the football team. Later that night Damon follows him back to the dive bar where he meets up with Bonnie. Bonnie spots him at the bar and they lock eyes. Hi he mouths to her with a slight smile.

"Mason, I'm going to go get us some drinks at the bar," said Bonnie

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it," said Mason.

"Our team won today. So I'm buying the first round of drinks," she said patting his shoulder and walking toward the bar. "Where have you been?" she asked Damon coming up behind him.

He turned around to face her, "I've been around."

"What have you been up to?" she asked gesturing for the bartender to come over. "Can I get two beers?"

"What does it matter to you? I thought I was a monster for hurting Mason," said Damon sarcastically.

"I don't like what you did, but you proved your point," said Bonnie matter of factly.

"Little tidbit about our new home," said Damon taking another sip of his drink, "nothing dies here." He paid for his drink and decided to call it a night.

"Wait, you can't say something like that and walk away. What do you mean?" said Bonnie a little perplexed by this new information.

"It's not some big mystery Bonnie. Mason died and came back and a flower i plucked from the ground came back. Hell, you can't kill a fly in this world without it coming back. This world is perfect for you Bonnie and I assume maintaining that level of perfection takes a little effort. Which means everything that dies just resets sort of speak."

"Does that include us?" asked Bonnie quietly.

"I'm not sure actually. Enjoy your celebration. You're actually kinda cute in that cheerleading outfit," he winked walking away before she could ask anymore questions.

She chased him into the parking lot, "Come to my party tomorrow night. I'm celebrating getting a new job."

"Where are you working?" asked Damon curious.

"Just a coffee shop. Will you be there?"

"Yeah sure," he said getting into the car.

**Next Day. . . .**

Damon knocked on Bonnie's door a little nervous about attending a party. That would probably include a lot of Mason's frat boy friends. Those guys tended to be assholes and completely full of themselves. However, they did tend to draw the hottest college girls to their parties. Que the cute blond who just answered the door. He paid her no mind looking for Bonnie who was no where in sight until she decided to approach him.

"What are you drinking?" asked Damon.

"Tequila," she yelled to be heard over the loud music.

"I want what you're having," he said simply.

"I'll go get you one," she replied.

Oh this one was going to be easy he thought. Right now he needed uncomplicated. He looked around the room and searched for a familiar face, and saw Mason's face glued to some sports game. No Bonnie in sight. The place actually looked great it had Bonnie written all over empty beer bottles littering the tables and every inch of free space only made the place look trashy. The girl came back from the kitchen with his drink. He downed it in one swallow.

"Sweetie, I think I'm going to need the bottle."

He quickly became the life of the party. Rallying up the guys to play random drinking games. Dancing until he was dizzy with the same girl not even bothering to ask her name.

"What are you doing?" asked Bonnie clearly outraged.

"Dancing, ĵudgey," sighed Damon, "What are you doing? Staring."

"Hey, Damon glad you're having fun," commented Mason coming up behind Bonnie.

"Mason," he said curtly he thought the guy was clean, but that didn't mean he wanted to be best friends.

Bonnie grabbed his arm and pulled him outside to the balcony where they could have a quiet place to talk. "Mason, give us a minute please," she said angrily.

"What's your problem, Bonnie?" asked Damon his temper rising.

"You shouldn't be at my party getting drunk with some skank."

"And where should I be?" he asked seriously still pissed.

She was about to snap back with some biting remark about his immature behavior and stopped herself it was a loaded question. What she said next could send him spiralling out of control. She thought for a moment and considered the question choosing her next words carefully.

"With me."

Taken aback a little by her answer his eyes searched her face for a hint that she was lying. Not seeing anything he turned his attention to the view over the balcony. "We're a team I get that. We could've traveled the world together Bonnie. Hell, we could have tried out for the amazing race. But you choose the one place in the world that reminds us of everything we've lost. That reminds me of Elena."

"Where is all this coming from?" asked Bonnie surprised to hear all this coming from him.

"You chose this place for the same reason you're doubting Mason," said Damon.

"I know you're hurting. . ." she started before getting cut off.

"You want to know what I think?" asked Damon his icy blue eyes digging holes into her. "I think you want something to be wrong so you don't have to move on."

"You've trapped me here for that same reason. There is no place here for me. This last few weeks have made that obvious. When I got here I wanted to protect you. But you don't need protecting Bonnie. What you see is what you get Mason's a good guy."

"You don't know that," shouted Bonnie.

"But I do Bon-Bon," he said pulling out his flask and taking a drink. "I followed him those days i stayed away from you. Not a hair out-of-place kids so boring it's not even funny."

Bonnie looked through the window at a smiling Mason chatting up his buddy. She turned her attention back to Damon to find him staring at her. Her eyes were turning red from the tears threatening to spill over. She bit her lower lip willing herself to be strong and not cry in front of Damon.

"We are a team and I need you. Not because we can't move on, but because we belong here," said Bonnie determined to convince him she made the right choice.

"I like the confidence Bonnie. I don't share it, but I like it," he said moving to leave.

"Where are you going?" she shouted after him, but he was already in the living room. She didn't move a muscle scared he would rush out the door if she did.

"I don't want to be here without Elena," he said opening the front door. The tears she was holding back flowed freely now.

"What does that mean? Were are you going?" she screamed through tears rushing to the front door, but he was already gone. What she couldn't say that she wanted him to understand was that she didn't want to be their either without him. She just felt safer knowing he was near. The house grew quiet taking notice of the obvious drama, but not understanding what happened.

"Everything's okay everyone keep partying," he said closing the front door. "Bonnie, what happened did he say something to hurt you. Do you need me to find him and kick his ass?" he said playfully hoping to lighten the mood.

"No, but I do need you to find him," she said wiping the tears from her face giving him a look that said there was nothing that would change her mind.


	8. Elena

The Vision's Theft

"Why are we at a hair salon? If you're not going to take this seriously. Don't play games," said Elena getting out of the car in front of a salon slamming the door.

"You don't have to trust me. . . as long as you can persuade me to trust you," said Enzo paying her outburst no mind. He opened the door to Janelle's African Hair braiding, "After you."

"We don't do white girls hair here," said the first stylists looking up at them both pausing before continuing with her clients hair.

"Hush gyal will accept anyone fi di rite amount of money," said a women appearing from a back room. She looked like she had just stepped off the pages of a magazine. With a black leotard top and flowy red skirt.

"I'm actually not here to get my hair done," said Elena hesitating looking toward Enzo not sure how much she should say.

"I knew yuh weren't as soon as I saw mi baby among di living I see. Well cum gimmi a hug."

Enzo had the biggest smile on his face as he gave the women a hug. Elena was beginning to think the guy didn't know how to smile.

"It's nice seeing you again Janelle, under better circumstances," said Enzo.

"Of course," she said smiling back.

"I need you to help me with something," said Enzo quietly so the other clients and stylists couldn't hear.

"Just lacka pickney they ongle cum to see yuh when they need sinting," hissed the women. "Follow mi to di bak," she said motioning to the both of them.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Elena entering a back room that was darkly lit. Rolls of shelves lined with spices and odd objects filled the room. There was barely enough room to walk.

"Mi nah important, but wah yuh need is, get to it!" she snapped.

Elena could see she wasn't playing around anymore as all hospitality went out the door. "I need something that helps me talk and see the dead. One person in particular."

The women turned her attention back to Enzo. "Communing wid di ded is nuttin to play with. It is messy bizniz. Yet yuh bring har here," she said angrily spitting on the ground.

"I didn't know anyone else who could help," said Enzo seriously.

"Deh are consequences for talking to di ded," she said.

"What sort of consequences," asked Elena not sure how far she would go to see Damon again.

"Demma different fah everyone," she said grabbing a bottle from the shelf, "usually it requires anodda life to be taken." She said handing Elena a bottle.

"Whose?" shrieked Elena startled by this new information.

"Yuh dohn decide child di spirits decide fah yah. Dat will be $300 dollars," she said pushing her hand in Enzo's face.

He pulled out his wallet handing her the money, "How do we know this stuff will work?"

"Yuh doubt mi integrity," she said placing the money in her bra, "Everything inna mi shop works. Our bizniz is dun." She said waving them away with flick of her hand.

"Wait, How much of this should we take?" asked Elena.

"A likkle dab will duh yah. Anymo and yuh will join your mate on di odda side. Ef yuh no wah I mean," she said laughing to herself.

"How many people have to die?" asked Enzo.

"One sacrifice is all that's needed."

"Ok, thanks we're gonna go now," said Enzo pushing Elena towards the door and out the salon.

"Wah nuh goodbye," she said watching them leave. "I would neva invoke di spirits of Iwa fah a vampire!"

"What did you really give them?" asked the stylist appearing in the doorway.

"Sinting softa. Helps yuh see wah yuh want to see."

"Hallucinations that's good, but I didn't know there was side effects with that bottle," said the stylist intrigued.

"Even an ole lady can ave some fun once inna awhile. Di liquid is fine wears off inna few hours," said Janelle.

"What if they come back?" asked the stylist.

"They won't, they gat wah they needed nah wah they wanted. Listen here gyal duh nah play wid di ded fuh any price."

"Lesson learned," she said heading back to her client.

Back in the car Elena asked Enzo, "What's a likkle?"

Enzo couldn't help himself and started laughing. "I'm sure she meant a little."

"How do you know her anyway?" asked Elena.

"I don't, not really. She is Maggie's aunt. We met briefly during my incarceration the night me and Damon were to break out. Maggie just wanted her aunt to see the man she had come to care for. We nodded at each other across the room no more no less," said Enzo.

"Why didn't she just ask her aunt to help break you out?" wondered Elena.

"I didn't want Maggie involved anymore than she already was," said Enzo.

"Well, the next question is do we take it?" asked Elena turning the bottle over and over in her hand.

"I hate to be the voice of reason, but she said someone must die. Didn't say it would be someone we'd know," replied Enzo.

"You're right, but what if we're wrong. Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan so many people could pay the price."

"Sounds like your conflicted, Mate. I'd love to help, but my job is done," he said stopping the car and letting her off in the middle of downtown.

"Wait, I need your help with this," replied Elena.

"Although, I'd love to sit here and pluck rose petals and play should I or shouldn't I. I'm not interested any longer so I'll be leaving town," said Enzo.

"But I want to know what you would do?" asked Elena.

"What I would do," he snorted, "I wouldn't hesitate to put your lives in danger if it meant I could see Maggie again."

"Yeah, well I have a conscious," replied Elena.

"Good luck with that then," said Enzo.

Just then Elena's phone rang and it was Alaric. She picked up surprised to see him calling.

"Hello."

"Hey me and Jer were starting to worry about you. So I decided to call and check on you." said Alaric.

"Thanks, guys really, but I'm fine," replied Elena.

"I decided to start training Jeremy in the next county over. So will be getting home a little late tonight. Are you sure you're okay? You don't need us or anything?" asked Alaric concern clearly heard in his voice.

"No, I'm actually thinking clearer than I was before," said Elena with a slight smile.

"Well, if that's true than that's great. Maybe the three of us can spend sometime together later tonight?" asked Alaric hopeful.

"Sure, why not."

"Stefan's house then around 10pm," said Alaric hanging up not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Will take it at Stefan's," said Elena hanging up the phone.

"Any particular reason you throwing caution to the wind?" asked Enzo.

"Well, think about it Caroline and Stefan are gone, Jeremy and Alaric are two counties over. All of them will be safe from any kind of repercussions," said Elena excitedly getting back into the car.

Enzo thought for a moment. The girl really didn't understand how voodoo works, but he wasn't about to enlighten her. "I like a girl who can live dangerously. Let's go," he said revving the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: For the sensitive reader those aren't grammatical errors. Janelle speaks with a thick Jamaican accent.<strong>


	9. Damon and Bonnie 5

The Vision's Theft

"You want me to leave YOUR party. Celebrating YOUR accomplishment, to chase after your friend," said Mason. "What's really going on here?"

"He's upset over losing Elena. I'm his only friend here and I'm worried about him. Can we just call this party a success and go look for our friend," said Bonnie grabbing Mason's hand.

"Our friend, he's not my friend, Bonnie. Especially now after my girl is in tears over his drama," said Mason pulling Bonnie into a hug.

Bonnie stepped back determined to make him listen. "He only has the two of us. I know you don't know him very well, but you will. How would you feel if I left you?" said Bonnie. She was doing her best to convince him, but she was also wasting time. Damon could be leaving town as they speak.

"Okay, people party's ending early. Sorry for the inconvenience," said Mason ushering people out.

Bonnie felt so relieved. Maybe Damon was right about one thing she wasn't giving Mason a fair shot, but she was going to fix that right after they find Damon. She wanted him to be safe she felt responsible for him. One thing was for sure living in this new world wouldn't feel right without him.

Once everyone was gone Mason asked, "Okay, which way do you think he went?"

Bonnie thought for a minute, "I'm not sure. You go left and I'll go right and if we don't see him in the next two hours. Will meet back here."

"Wait, now we're separating too. Bonnie I'm only doing this for you. What am I supposed to do if I find the guy?" said Mason.

"Don't worry about it, just call me," said Bonnie kissing him and grabbing the car keys rushing off.

"I'm not a therapist," he said yelling after her as he locked their apartment door.

Damon got in his car and just drove not looking back. He was going a hundred miles in a thirty-five mile zone and not a cop in sight. Didn't surprise him though, they wouldn't be needed in this creepy twilight zone. He took a swig from his flask and continued on. He didn't have a plan and he wasn't sure where to go. He just knew if he was going to have any semblance of a life it had to start with him leaving town. He ended up staring at the sign that said Leaving Mystic Fall's Virginia.

It was a quiet evening and Damon was the only car on the road. He hadn't seen another person for miles now and that was the way he wanted it. But what he didn't know was that he wasn't alone. The man in white had appeared blending in with the shadows to watch and wait to see what Damon's true intentions were. There is no leaving Mystic Falls.

But Damon hadn't gone five feet before he saw the sign again. He didn't immediately think anything of it until he past it a third time. That's not possible he thought. No matter how hard he tried for the life of him he couldn't move beyond the sign. He got out of the car and opened the trunk of his car and got the jack out. He threw it on the road next to the sign. He got back in the car and drove passed it until he saw the sign again and right next to it the jack he dropped. Their was nothing beyond the fucking sign. He wasn't really going anywhere. Dammit he thought hitting the steering wheel over and over in frustration. This is just great he thought of course grams wouldn't want her to leave such a perfect environment.

He grabbed a bottle of Tequila from the backseat and slammed the car door closed in frustration. Sitting on the hood of the car he took a swig. Stared at the road that to the naked eye seemed to stretch on forever. Instead it seemed to seal his doom. "Too Elena and just another promise i couldn't keep," he said aloud pouring a little of the liquor on the ground and taking an even bigger swig. Who would have thought that they'd end up like this. Maybe she'd leave him for Stefan one day after she realized being with him was too dangerous. He didn't think he'd be the one to leave her though. She's out their broken now and it's because of him. It feels wrong to be happy, it feels wrong to let go! He realized at that moment that he really didn't want to be there at all without her.

He threw the now empty bottle into the grass and got back into the car. The bridge wasn't too far from city limits and it ended up being a short drive there. He parked the car haphazardly at the beginning of the bridge blocking the entrance. So no one could ride past specifically Bonnie. He climbed the ledge and grabbed a side beam feeling the rust under his fingertips. The water below him looked dull and lifeless.

The man in white followed him to the bridge. He made no move to intervene as it wasn't his place. Just to watch and wait and fix anything that maybe out of place. Although, this had to be a first he thought. They both saw the headlights, but it was the man in white who would shrink back into the dark.

Damon looked up to see bright headlights, but he wasn't worried they weren't getting through. Maybe they'd see the blockade and just turn around. Of course he wouldn't be that lucky he thought seeing Bonnie exit the car.

"Don't do this!" shouted Bonnie. She knew she should let him go because that's what he really wanted. But she didn't want him to go away she didn't want to forget him. She felt safer with him in her life.

"Enzo use to say that promises were just lies with pretty ribbons tied around them," said Damon looking back on the memory fondly. "promises are worst than lies, Bonnie. Because you just don't make them believe; you also make them hope; for something you were never sure you could do," said Damon.

"Just talk to me about it," she said shaking her head, "What's wrong?"

"I promised her I would come back," he said tears filling his icy blue eyes. "In the past I've broken promises for the pleasure of breaking them. This promise meant everything, maybe if I was a better person I'd a been able to keep this one."

"I knew I was dying I got time to say goodbye, but you didn't. You can say goodbye to someone and still not want to let go. You didn't know and their was no lie in that."

"Damon," she whispered coming closer to the edge never glancing away from his blue eyes, "you have a chance to let go of what you were and become what you thought you never could be. We both do. I don't want to be here without you. So stay here with me and will go through the ups and downs together."

"I can't live without her."

"What if you don't come back," she said crying unable to hold back her tears.

"The pain inside just won't go away," he said ignoring what she said and looking over the water.

"You're not giving it time," she said her lips quivering. She could barely make out his face through her tears.

"I don't have time," he said before he jumped.

"Oh my god, Damon!" she yelled running to the edge, but she didn't see him anywhere.

She woke up in bed and Mason was beside her. She burst into uncontrollable tears because she'd really lost him.


	10. Stefan 2

The Vision's Theft

"So why are we stopping at the hospital?" asked Caroline.

"I'm returning the chloroform," said Stefan parking the car across the street from the hospital.

Caroline looked at him quizzically, "Really, why?"

"Okay, I may have made a friend that I promised to say goodbye to," he said smiling.

Caroline hit him playfully in the arm, "you made a friend." This was good news it was the most normal thing he'd done since they started this trip. It meant that he wasn't completely lost. "How did you meet this friend? Tell me all about it?"

"It's not a big deal Caroline," said Stefan this girl really could celebrate anything.

"Well I want to meet them. Are they sick?"

"Yes, she is sick. I'd let you to meet her, but the likely hood of me coming back to this hospital is slim to nil. So it wouldn't be worth it. Stay, in the car and watch our little sleeping hostage," he said jogging to the entrance to the hospital. "Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Lee?

"He's right behind you?" said the nurse pointing in the doctors direction.

"Dr. Lee," said Stefan shaking his hand and giving him the bottle simultaneously. "I borrowed something and i need you to return it to where it belongs. Do not get distracted with anything else along the way," he said compelling the doctor. Once that was done he headed to Emma's room. Grabbing the chart off the door as he entered.

"You came back," she screamed jumping out of bed and giving him a hug.

He lifted her chin up to get a good look at her, "I see you're feeling better."

"I didn't tell anyone that it was because of you either, promise," said Emma steering Stefan back to the bed.

Stefan thought a minute he would definitely have to glammer her before he left. She shouldn't be made to keep a secret such as this for the rest of her life. He flipped through her chart and everything indeed seemed to be getting better not that he was surprised. "Their transferring you to where?" he asked reading the läst page of her file.

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "How long are you staying?" she asked with rapt attention.

"Not long sweetie and i actually have to say goodbye now," he said tucking her hair behind her ear about to glammer her.

"What are you doing in here?" said Dr. Lee.

"I almost forgot about you," said Stefan approaching the man, "You're going to forget that you saw me in here or that you ever got chloroform from me." He left not looking back and ran to the car.

"What happened? How is your friend?" asked Caroline nonchalantly getting bored with sitting in the car. Sleeping beauty in the back hadn't moved a muscle.

"Almost, had a close call, but I took care of it we better get out of here though and on the road," said Stefan.

"Sounds good. Now you can tell me what the plan is for the witch?" she asked casually.

"No."

"What do you mean, No," shrieked Caroline.

"This plan is on a need to know basis and right now you don't need to know."

"Did you turn into some cliché mob boss when I wasn't looking," commented Caroline rolling her eyes. "You know you can trust me with anything. I followed you to New York didn't I?"

"I'm going to do what i need to do to save my brother. I'm not going to ask for your permission along the way. So no you don't get to hear the plan now. If you have a problem with that get out," said Stefan bringing the car to a screeching halt.

"Ouch."

They both heard it but their guest was still sound asleep. Stefan used super speed to get to the trunk and open it up. It was, "Emma." If Caroline hadn't been distracting him he was sure he'd have detected her heartbeat sooner.

"I bumped my head," she said sitting up pointing to a red bruise on her forehead.

"She is adorable, Stefan. Who is she? Can we keep her?" said Caroline putting the nasty words that Stefan said out of her mind.

"Caroline, she's not a pet and her name is Emma," he said picking the girl up. "Emma, why were you in my trunk?"

"I didn't want you to leave me," she said quietly wrapping her short arms around his neck. "Can you heal the bump on my forehead?"

"You gave her blood," said Caroline watching their interaction in fascination.

"Okay, enough of this," he said handing the girl over to Caroline. "Emma this is Caroline; Caroline this is my friend that I cured from the hospital and forgot to glammer."

"Hi," said Caroline, "you look just like me, but your eyes are way prettier."

"Are you Stefan's friend too?" asked Emma.

"Yes, I am."

"We can be friends too, but you have to tell him not to take me back first."

"I'll try, but he's not a very good listener," teased Caroline laughing.

"Turn your back," asked Stefan

"Why?"

"I gotta put our guest in the trunk. You and Emma turn your backs."

Caroline kept Emma busy chatting by asking questions about her home life. While Stefan tied the witch up and threw her in the trunk, "alright coast clear."

Caroline buckled Emma into the back seat and took the front passenger seat. "We're not returning her."

"And why not?" said Stefan he knew Caroline would get attached if she ever saw Emma, but not this quickly.

"She doesn't have a home and we could be her home, Stefan."

"Why, because Vampires have great maternal extinct. She's more of a snack than a family member," said Stefan.

"What's a vampire?" asked Emma.

"It's our nationality," replied Stefan.

"Oh, like im white and my friend Veronica at the home is black?" said Emma.

"Yes, exactly," said Stefan.

"That was great," replied Caroline a huge grin on her face. "See Stefan we're already parents."

"Are you sure you're just not trying to replace Bonnie," said Stefan feeling sorry for Caroline. Sometimes he forgets that she lost someone too.

"Stefan do you really think I'm that childish. This has nothing to do with Bonnie. We have a chance to do something good amongst all this bad."

"Will never be able to keep her safe," said Stefan seriously. "Not just from outsiders, but from each other."

"We'd never hurt her Stefan," said Caroline holding his hand.

"Not intentionally, but look at our lifestyle possessions, curses and witches. It's not meant for children. Vampires don't have children," pleaded Stefan.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Let's just take her until we can find a nice home for her somewhere in Mystic Falls," said Caroline.

"Mystic falls?" asked Stefan. Excuse him for thinking it wasn't the best place to raise a child.

"Yes, Mystic falls. I loved every minute of growing up here and I know she will too. Besides she has us to look out for her."

"Do you promise you will find her a home?" said Stefan relenting.

"Promise, cross my heart," said Caroline.

Maybe he should agree to bring Emma back to Mystic falls with them. Finding Emma a good home could keep Caroline busy and out of his hair while he deals with the witch.

"Okay, will take her with us," said Stefan.

"Yes," they both said simultaneously.

"But only until we find a better home," Stefan said looking at Emma through the rearview mirror.

"Okay," she replied innocently.

"You said we could keep her. Why are we turning around?" asked Caroline startled.

"I have a doctor and some nurses that need compelling," Stefan said. Maybe a security tape to steal just to be safe he thought.


	11. Damon and Bonnie 6

The Vision's Theft

"Sweetie, did you have a nightmare?" asked Mason.

"Damon's gone I tried everything, but he wouldn't listen," she sad through sobs.

"It was just a dream babe. Remember we found Damon by the highway drunk. We took him home and he's probably sleeping it off right now as we speak."

"Really," she said wiping her tears.

"Yes, your just having a dream and I'm sorry all this is affecting you like this," he said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I have to go see him," she said pushing Mason back and putting on her gym shoes.

Mason was taken aback was this what their relationship was going to be like. With her rushing off every time Damon got into some messy. "Well, let me go with you at least."

"No," she said hoping she didn't sound too harsh. "This is a conversation that I need to have with alone." She grabbed her keys from the night stand and headed out the door. She went as fast as the speed limit would allow and everything, but the road in front was a blur. She was relieved to find out that Damon still kept the front door unlocked.

"Damon, Damon," she screamed frantically. Until she saw him for herself she wasn't sure if she could believe Mason.

"Stop all the yelling nursing a killer hangover here," he said lifting his head up from the couch.

"Damon," she cried as she rushed to the couch and hugged him. She forgot that she should be angry with him for everything. For taking his life and not understanding why she needed Mystic Falls. She released him and sat on the floor near the couch.

"I loved her too and i loved Jeremy. I know it seems like I don't care, but I do I just work harder to hide it. If I allow myself to feel all the things and people I've lost, my life included i would have jumped off that bridge first," she paused watching him as he got up to walk to the bar. "Damon I loved her too."

"Scotch?" he asked pouring himself a glass.

"No."

"You really think this is just about her Bonnie. I'd rather die than be human, but this world won't offer me that luxury."

She stood up and approached him until they were only inches apart. "You're right this world won't offer you that. It will give you a second chance at life you just have to take." She took the now empty glass from his hand and placed it on the bar.

"I believe in second chances Bon-Bon. I just don't think everyone deserves them," he said evenly. "Get out Bonnie," he said pouring himself another drink.

"What!" she said surprised and a bit annoyed.

"Get out Bonnie now. I can drink alone without the audience," he said yelling trying to scare her.

She threw up her hands exasperated and headed for the door. "I know you better than you think. You're worried about failing. Well, guess what theirs no one here you have to impress. No Stefan, no Elena or judgey Caroline."

"Theirs you."

"People would tell you all the time that you can't do something. You never let that stop you I'd hear you say. Just because you couldn't doesn't mean I can't. You could never fail me Damon I know better. If you can't be yourself in this place where can you be?" She left without saying another word hoping that something she said would get through to him. But she wasn't giving up yet she was going to help him through this. Right now she had to get back to her apartment and off to work.

Damon watched her leave, "What if this is me?" You know what forget drinking alone I think I'll go out for a drink. Armed with cash that he got from his secret stash that was getting a little low he headed to the local bar.

"Bar keep, I'm buying everyone a drink. First rounds on me," he said throwing some cash on the bar.

"Free drinks on the gentlemen," announced the bartender loudly. "What do you have?"

Everyone in the bar erupted with applause. "Scotch on the rocks and keeper coming."

Hours later Damon was feeling really good. A women wearing a red sundress and black strappy heels approached the bar next to him.

"You know you should be going home with me," said Damon icy blue eyes twinkling at the 6'0 blond staring back at him.

"I just got here," she said returning his smile. "I'm actually meeting my ex here."

"Don't you hate when you have to be nice to someone you'd rather throw a brick at," said Damon sarcastically.

"I'm Trina," she said shaking his hand.

"Feel my jacket," he said.

She stepped closer to him and ran her hands down his jacket. "Why?"

"You know what that's made of? Boyfriend Material," said Damon cocky.

The women threw her head back and laughed. Regaining her composure in the sexiest voice she could manage she asked, "So you want to be my boyfriend?"

"No, I want to be your new ex boyfriend," he said giving her kiss that left him feeling empty. "Bartender, another round."

"Does that include one for me to?" asked Bonnie.

Damon moaned inwardly at hearing Bonnie behind him. He turned to face her in no mood for one of her lectures. "Bartender can we get the lady a glass of wine." Turning to Trina he said, "It's how classy people get shit faced."

Trina smirked sizing Bonnie up thinking this must be his girlfriend, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"No," said Bonnie and Damon simultaneously.

Bonnie grabbed Damon by the arm and pulled him away from the leggy blond, "Excuse us."

"How are you buying all these drinks? Do you even have any money?" asked Bonnie concerned.

"I have some."

"That must be code for I am running out. Here i got this business card today there holding open interviews tomorrow all morning. Please go," she said handing him the card.

"Yea sure," he said tucking the card in his pocket without glancing at it.

"You're kinda drunk right now. Are you sure you should be going home with her?"

"He could do wayyy worst. She's kinda a babe," said Mason coming up behind them.

Bonnie quickly gave him a look that said shut up I don't need your help.

"Even so, he shouldn't be driving drunk. Let us take you home," said Bonnie.

"Woah, we just got here. I'm sure the pretty blond over their will drive him back safely," interjected Mason.

"You got one more time to call her pretty," said Bonnie annoyed.

"Look all I'm saying is he wakes up tomorrow with a hangover and pre. . .girl in his bed. It's what single guys do what's the problem," said Mason looking around the now crowded bar for an empty table.

"I knew I liked you Mason for some reason. Yes, single guy can't party judgey," said Damon smirking.

"Fine, don't let me keep you. Looks like your tramp is getting antsy," said Bonnie harshly.

"Oh babe, lets snatch that table over their," said Mason already walking towards the table.

"If I didn't know better Bon-Bon I'd say you were jealousy," commented Damon walking back to Trina.

"You wish," she screamed after them rejoining Mason at their table.

"I don't get it. You said he was heartbroken over this Elena girl. Now he's trying to get passed it," said Mason calling a waitress over to take their order. "You should be happy."

"Yeah I guess," she replied back meekly.

"I do have to say though every time I've seen him he's been drinking," commented Mason nonchalantly wondering if he should order the fries or the party wings.

"That's just Damon. He's a drinker everythings fine," said Bonnie shrugging. Going back in her mind trying to remember all the times since they've been here that she saw him drinking.

"If you say so. I mean you should know better than me," said Mason ordering the wings.


	12. Elena and Stefan 3

The Vision's Theft

**Elena and Stefan Chapter. . .**

"I can't believe you let her talk you into bringing a kid back here," screamed Alaric."I mean do you fail to realize how dangerous our lifestyle is. Your nickname is the Ripper after all."

"I agree with you which is why I talked her out of keeping the girl permanently," said Stefan.

"So what's she doing here?" asked Alaric.

"Emma's an orphan she'll be staying with us in the interim while Caroline finds her a new home," he said.

"How long do you think that might take Stefan? Any vampire within 100 mile radius can walk in and out at any time it's just not safe here."

"I've actually thought about that on the ride here. I'll be transferring the deed of the house over to Emma. That will offer a layer of protection against unwanted guests."

"I am going to go on the record here and say it's really selfish to keep the girl. But I do believe you and Caroline are trying to do the right thing so I'll go along with it," said Alaric.

"I want her to be happy. She's put up with a lot of my garbage lately. She lost someone to and if this helps her get passed that I'm all for it," said Stefan.

"You sure that's all it is?" asked Alaric teasingly.

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan not sure what he was alluding to.

"I looked in on you guys a couple of times looked like some sparks were flying. You sure this wasn't a Caroline I think I love you here's a seven-year old," said Alaric laughing.

"Here's a seven-year old," said Stefan laughing, "No."

"Guys I'm taking Emma grocery shopping theirs only B-l-o-o-d in the house," said Caroline bounding in from the kitchen with Emma on her hip.

"Any, particular reason you're carrying her and she's not walking," said Alaric amused.

"In my defense she wanted to be picked up," she said blushing, "Stefan i need money for groceries."

He reached in his wallet and pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Be back in a couple of hours."

"She staying here to?" asked Alaric.

"Yea, while Emma's here," said Stefan.

"I take it all back this is going to be fun to watch," said Alaric laughing.

"What why?" said Stefan returning his friend's smile.

"She's going to spoil that kid rotten. Those two together are going to be very expensive for you."

"It's just groceries I think I can handle it," said Stefan sitting up on the couch.

"Oh its groceries now and then its matching outfits and shoes later," said Alaric smiling.

"On another note how's Elena been?" asked Stefan.

"I've only seen her a couple of hours at a time. She's been hanging out with Enzo a lot."

"So he hasn't left town," commented Stefan.

"Doesn't seem like he has any plans to either. That probably has a lot to do with Elena. Jeremy's throwing himself into work to forget Bonnie, but I'm probably partly to blame for that one."

"If it were Damon he'd be drinking and killing a few people along the way. So maybe we should count our blessings with Jeremy. Don't worry about Elena I'll find out her connection to Enzo?" said Stefan seriously.

"Did I hear my name?" said Elena entering with Enzo not far behind.

"See this is what I'm talking about," said Alaric noticing how easy it was for Enzo to walk into the house. He wasn't ready to call that walking time bomb a friend.

"Yeah i get that picture," stated Stefan noticing Enzo to, "What are you doing with Enzo?"

"He's helping me see Damon," she said bluntly taking a seat next to Alaric.

"How?" asked Stefan eyeing Enzo wearily.

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"If whatever you're doing could be potentially dangerous you need to tell us," said Stefan.

"It's not."

"What don't have faith in me mate. I can keep her safe from all the baddies she doesn't need her white knights," said Enzo rolling his eyes.

"Not that theirs anything to keep me safe from," interjected Elena.

"How are you going to see him?" asked Alaric curious.

"We still haven't figured that out yet," said Elena speaking up quickly before Enzo could say anything. She didn't like lying to them, but she already knew that they wouldn't approve.

"Theirs no right or wrong way to grieve," said Stefan, "But don't put your life in danger."

"Speaking of that, did you find away to bring Damon back?" asked Elena hopeful.

"No, but I did find the person whose going to bring him back," said Stefan leading everyone to the cellar.

"Who is that?" asked Enzo peering in at the women who appeared sleep.

"The witch whose bringing Damon and Bonnie back. Contact says she can speak to the dead," said Stefan.

"She has a plan already to bring them back or some spell?" asked Alaric astonished.

"No not yet, but I'll let you know when she does," said Stefan.

"Wow, I'm impressed you kidnapped her didn't you. Damon would approve I think," said Enzo smiling.

"We're not kidnapping some innocent women," said Elena appalled.

"We're not kidnapping her. When she wake's I'm going to compel her to think that she met me on vacation. I convinced her to work on Damon's case here," said Stefan.

"You want a witch to live here under the same roof as Caroline and Emma," said Alaric.

"Do we have any other choice?" asked Stefan.

"Whose Emma?" asked Elena.

"The kid Caroline and Stefan brought home to live with us," said Alaric.

"Wow, you stole a kid too," commented Enzo, "I'm looking better and better."

"Is that what happened? Elena asked Alaric, "Caroline would never agree to take a child from its parents."

"Emma's not the issue here. Getting Damon back is," said Stefan.

"She can stay with me and Caroline. If she thinks this is a vacation will be the supportive friends," said Elena.

"Caroline is staying here with Emma and no she wasn't kidnapped from her parents," said Stefan a little upset that Elena would think that they'd even do something like that.

"Fine, she'll stay in the apartment with me I'll be able to keep an eye on her," said Elena.

"In the meantime, you don't want her waking up down here. Maybe she'd be more comfortable on the couch upstairs," said Enzo.

Stefan carried the women upstairs and put her down gently on the couch. "Elena you should stay and meet Emma. I'm sure Caroline will want to explain herself why we have Emma."

"Yeah sure," she said absent-mindedly heading up to Damon's room. She ran her hand along the dresser and went to his closet. She pulled out one of his shirts and pressed it against her body. Tears fell from her cheeks as she collapsed by the closet door. He promised that everything would be okay and it wasn't. All she wanted was to be able to see him again. She pulled the bottle out of her pocket. She chickened out of taking it worried about the consequences. But sitting in his room now all she wanted was to see him walk through that door.

"Don't take it," said Enzo entering the room.

"I need this," said Elena choking on the words through her sobs.

He sat on the floor next to her and pulled her in for a hug. Paying no attention to the tears that soaked his sleeve. "Don't let the good that's left in you die with Damon. This potion comes with a big risk. It's not one that you want to take."

"Why do you care?" she asked.

He wiped the tears from her face. "My head really wants to scream not me, but my heart knows that would just be stupid. You don't want to hurt the one's you love and we both know that's a possibility. So I'm going to take it first and you'll take it second."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Elena.

"Against my better judgment yes," said Enzo taking the bottle from her. She hugs him and for a moment he realizes why Damon fell for her.


	13. Damon and Bonnie 7

The Vision's Theft

"Oh shit, I'm late for that stupid interview," said Damon hitting his alarm. He had a killer headache and grabbed the aspirin from his bedside table and swolled two. He looked over to see that the girl from last night hadn't moved a muscle. The alarm was blaring she must sleep like the living dead he thought no pun intended. He rushed around the house throwing on a pair of jeans and the white button down shirt he hadn't worn since he got there. He splashed some water on his face and was ready for this interview as he was going to be.

"Are you really going to an interview dressed like that," she said.

"Hey. . ."

"Trina," she said rolling her eyes.

"Trina, it's not what you wear that matters just how you impress. You going to be here when I get back?" asked Damon.

"No," she said getting up to take a shower.

He followed behind her, "Yes you will."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"I just am because you will be throwing me a party tonight," he said.

"What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be one?" he said walking away and getting in his car.

"Guess not," she said. She was going to show him how to really have some fun.

Across town Damon entered the building a whole hour late with shades on to hide the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Hi, sweetie I'm here for an interview I'm a little late."

"You're the last one for the day. What's your name?" said the woman who looked to be in her 40s and taking her job way to seriously. "And what position are you applying for?"

"Damon Salvatore and manager," he said mildly bored.

"Follow me," she said leading him through some double doors and down a smaller hallway. To an office at the end, " Sir, your last interview for the day."

"Come in," said a bellowing voice through the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Pullman," said the man nodding for her to close the door behind her. "I'm Ryan Wade head director here and I'll be interviewing you," said the man shaking his hand. Who looked younger than his voice portrayed.

"Damon Salvatore," he said returning the handshake.

"Please sit," he said motioning to the chair in front and sitting behind his desk.

"This isn't an office its hell with flourescent lighting, but you get major cool boss points for having this bar in here," said Damon pouring himself a cup of scotch and taking his seat.

"Let's just jump in here," said Wade thinking this interview was already off to a bad start interviewing some cocky idiot. "Why do you want this job?"

"I want a job so i can buy alcohol to get drunk so i can tolerate going to work."

"Was that a serious answer?" asked Wade thinking he may have just found the biggest idiot ever.

"Was that a serious question? I mean don't ask if you don't want the truth," said Damon shrugging.

"Let's just move on. What are your views on working as a team?" asked Wade.

"As I've grown older. I've learned pleasing everyone is impossible, but pissing everyone off is a piece of cake. It's just easier," said Damon sipping from his scotch not bothering to remove his sunglasses.

"You're not taking this seriously so let's not waste anymore time. You know alcohol won't solve whatever problems you're having," said Wade sincerely.

"Well neither does milk," said Damon downing his drink and slamming it on the guys desk.

"Here's my card if you come back sober i'll give you a second chance," said Wade handing him the business card and watching him pocket it and leave. He'd been in a similar position not to long before he saw himself in the man.

He didn't go straight home knowing Trina was their. He brought more scotch from the liquor store and just drove around untill evening watching the sunset. He felt so out-of-place in this world lost. He had held various jobs over the centuries, but nothing that made him happy. Their was one person that could help him forget his problems even for a little while and he was avoiding her. Time to go home and see Trina after all their was a party to attend.

He walked in to the party to see a great turn out. It was a diverse crowd of people and he briefly wondered how she'd assembled such a crowd in a short amount of town. He had a good buzz to start from the drinks he had in the car. He headed to the bar to see a crowd forming. "Oh no you don't. None of you losers are drinking the good stuff," he said taking the remaining bottles from the partygoers. "Please don't let me stop you. Go back to your beers and kegs," he said shooing them away.

"You know you really need to relax," said Trina coming through the crowd.

"You going to help me with that?" he asked smiling with that cool cocky half-smile.

"Maybe, bring a bottle of the good stuff," she said motioned for him to join her on the dance floor. They danced the night away drinking from the same bottle. Damon had lost track of time all he knew was at some point Bonnie had shown up.

She tried to pull him off the dance floor maybe if she got him alone she could talk some sense into him. Convince him to end the party and maybe go to sleep. Things were getting out of hand guests were trashing the place and the loud music was really obnoxious. She knew he probably didn't even know who half these people were.

"Hey Bon-Bon did you come to party with me?" said Damon slurring his words.

"Are you drunk?" asked Bonnie saddened to see him in this state.

"I don't know mom am I?" asked Damon stumbling closer to her.

She couldn't help but notice that his eyes were glassy. He kissed her sloppily and she could taste the liquor on his breath. She slapped him and pushed him off

"I didn't want to believe that you had a drinking problem. So when Mason brought it up I just brushed it off."

"Mason," he mumbled taking a flask from his pocket and cracking it open, "Who cares."

"Mostly because it's my fault that you're here so if it made you happy I didn't want to say anything. I was the one putting money in your secret stash. Surprise!" she said her voice quivering.

He shook his head trying to process what she just said, "I thought like everything else in this world if the money disappeared It just reset and came back."

"No that was me. You have drank almost everyday since you told me everything was fine with Mason."

"What can I say life sucks when you're ordinary," said Damon shrugging off everything she said and taking a sip from his trusty flask.

"You have a drinking problem and you need to stop," pleaded Bonnie.

"I don't have a drinking problem. I drink, I get drunk, I pass out. Theirs No problem! Thanks for the cash you can see your way out," he said going back to the party and searching for Trina."Babe i need the hard liquor where is it?" he asked forgetting where he put the whiskey bottle.

"I have something way better for you," said Trina dragging him to the kitchen. "Everyone out." She cleared a section of counter top littered with cups and bottles. Dumped the contents of a small baggy on the counter and separated the white powder into three lines.

"I haven't seen that since the 60s. I mean in a while," he laughed.

"It never gets old. Have you tried it?" she asked pulling him closer.

"No, wouldn't work for me, but then again I was a different person then," he said thinking about his life even before Elena as a vampire.

"It's like riding a bicycle," she said bending down and sniffing a line.

"Yeah, what do I have to lose anyway," he said bending down to sniff a line. "Let's go back to the party," he said kissing her.


	14. Elena and Stefan 4

The Vision's Theft

**Three Months Later. . .**

In spite of all the tragedy everyone seemed to have developed a routine. Matt and Jeremy were now roommates and both got up at the crack of dawn for vastly different reasons. Matt was taking his police academy training very seriously and was doing great top of his class. Jeremy got up at the crack of dawn to drive to the next county to practice his Vampire hunter skills. When he wasn't doing that which was rarely he was playing video games. Elena hardly saw him anymore getting updates from Matt and Alaric. Alaric was able to get a job at the local college hosting evening classes. Keeping his morning schedule open to be available for Jeremy and any emergencies.

Stefan and Caroline well they were so busy inside their little bubble she wasn't sure they noticed anyone anymore. Between taking Emma to the park and the library they had become a family. It was such a casual change she wasn't sure if they even noticed. All Caroline talked about now was Emma and bed times and cartoons. Even Stefan focused on bringing his brother back was less of a homicidal maniac now. He still had Viv (the witch) working on it everyday, but he called a little less and stressed less. Nowadays he just focused on Caroline and Emma. She was envious of everyone that they had someone to help bring them out of the darkness.

She seemed to just fall further down the rabbit hole and she was dragging Enzo with her. After the first time he said he'd never take it again. Never shared with her what his experience was like if it was good or bad. She shared her experience and she loved every minute of it. It was like he was there in the room with her. She could tell him anything and she could feel him when he put his arms around her. She was getting addicted and couldn't go one day without taking a little more. Enzo no longer approved, but he didn't push the issue with her. More often than not he served as a look out and made sure she didn't hurt herself. No one really approved of Enzo, but tolerated him crediting him for helping me move on. They just didn't know to what extent.

Enzo wasn't that bad and she made sure to ask for Damon's approval the second time she saw him. Enzo was a really nice guy once you got past the sarcasm, carelessness and he wasn't murdering anyone. He reminded her a lot of Damon. She enrolled back at school and it was going okay. Enzo usually picked her up after school and they drove to an old empty crypt in the woods where she'd take the potion and he'd wait outside. They had to skip it today and meet Caroline and Stefan at the house. They both had news they wanted to share, but wouldn't tell her over the phone.

"Hey guys," said Elena hugging Caroline and Stefan.

"Enzo," said Stefan curtly.

"Hello to you to Mate," said Enzo nodding in his directions. "Caroline you're looking as lovely as ever," said Enzo winking at her

"Shut up, Enzo," said Caroline rolling her eyes.

"He only does that because he knows you hate it," said Elena. "Where is everyone?"

"We talked to Alaric already so he knows whats going on. I just asked him to take Emma out for a couple of hours," said Caroline.

"So we could talk to you alone or almost alone," said Stefan nodding to Enzo.

"Why are we here? What's going on?" said Elena worried why would they send Alaric away.

"Theirs no easy way to say this, but. . ." said Stefan trailing off.

"But we're sending the witch home," said Caroline finishing.

"Stefan, you said you'd make her bring them back! No matter what we said or did. You weren't going to be the one to give up," pleaded Elena.

Stefan sat silently mulling over her words.

"Caroline this is all your fault. If it weren't for you and Emma he probably wouldn't even be considering this now," she said angry.

"When I lost Damon I felt like I had lost a limb. It's crazy how someone who was such a huge part of your life can just be gone in a second. Letting go doesn't have to mean giving up, but I can accept now that their are things in life that can't be changed. If you don't move on how can you ever heal," said Stefan.

Elena was perfectly still staring off into space. She heard him, but she couldn't believe that he was saying this. Her head felt like she was drowning and being swept out to sea. She couldn't take this anymore she had to get out of here. She used her speed and sped to the car. Enzo followed shortly behind, "let me guess back to the woods."

"You don't have to go!" snapped Elena.

"I think you're going to let me drive," he said taking the keys from her.

"Well that went well," said Caroline with fake optimism.

"Go, she needs her best friend and just ignore Enzo," said Stefan.

"I can handle him," said Caroline confidently.

"I'll call Alaric and tell him to bring Emma back to the house. I'll also go see Viv now to and set her free," said Stefan picking up his phone and car keys from the table.

"She's done enough for us. I don't think its safe anymore to have her coming in and out of the house with Emma here," said Caroline.

"No agreed," said Stefan nodding.

They hadn't gotten far before Caroline caught up to them. She intended to storm up to her and knock some sense into her or just give her a shoulder to cry on. That is until she saw Elena going into a crypt and Enzo standing guard outside. She used her vampire hearing to listen in on Elena, but didn't immediately hear anyone else in the crypt. She decided to get a better look and sneak up on them by going around the other side.

"Hello beautiful," said Enzo winking.

"Oh my god that is super creepy and annoying. Just stop it and tell me what she's doing in there," said Caroline.

"I'm not telling you anything. Private matter come back later," said Enzo.

"Come back later to where the CRYPT?" said Caroline annoyed."Why don't you tell me instead what you are doing with her in the first place? It is really pervy of you to move in on your best friends girl and his grave isn't even cold yet."

He wanted to distract her from the Crypt so he walked around her. Forcing her to turn her back to the Crypt, "First of all he doesn't have a gave."

"So you're not denying it." she said accusatory.

"That's not what I said I'm just pointing out that he vanished and as such no cold grave. You people didn't even hold a funeral in his honor," said Enzo reeking of righteous indignation.

"That's because Elena and Stefan both were intent on bringing them back. I.e no funeral necessary," said Caroline sighing. "Now that Stefan's come around a bit maybe me and Alaric can talk him into doing it now."

"Is that what you did talk him into giving up on his brother?" asked Enzo.

"Not you too, don't tell me you were holding out hope that Viv was going to snatch them out of nothing?" said Caroline.

"No not all. Guess I'm just cynical that way," said Enzo looking around, "Just wondering if you maybe manipulated him a little bit."

"No I didn't we made that decision together. We have a family now me, Stefan, Emma, Alaric and my mom. We can grieve for Damon and Bonnie together and find away to move on," said Caroline.

"I didn't hear Elena or my named mentioned in that little group," said Enzo curiously.

"Well, if you came around more and weren't hanging out in the forest like some prowler. You'd guys be around more well maybe not you, but Elena," said Caroline. "Stop, stalling I'm going in i'm her friend."

"No, can do. I'll use force if I have to Caroline," said Enzo sternly.

They both looked up to see a candle flying through the window of the crypt. Enzo got to the crypt entrance first and surveyed the scene. Elena just seemed to be having some sorta mental breakdown. Enzo held Caroline back, "No, she's fine there is no one in their with her. She threw it herself Caroline."

"What's the matter with her?" asked Caroline. "Tell me now or I swear to god I'll stake you."

"She's been taking a potion that helps her see Damon. If I hazard a guess she's fighting it now," said Enzo reluctantly.

Enzo went to Elena, "You have to calm down. You might hurt yourself."

She collapsed to the floor and started crying, "I know I should stop, but I can't. Enzo how do I let him go."

He came up beside her and held her and didn't answer. He felt like that was more Caroline's expertise than his. She was busy at the moment outside making a call to Stefan alerting him to what's going on. "Will get through it together."


	15. Damon and Bonnie 8

The Vision's Theft

"Damon," she called entering his house almost tripping over a glass beer bottle that littered the floor. She felt like she was dodging landmines just to get to the living room. She was pretty sure she just stepped in mayonnaise or at least she hoped it was mayonnaise. She entered the living room to see Trina passed out on top of Damon. That girl was bad news, but he'd need a billboard to see it. "Hello," she said clapping her hands loudly.

"I'm up, what. What," said Damon sitting up with a start and knocking Trina to the floor.

Bonnie held back a snicker, "Damon we need to talk."

"Don't you ever knock," asked Damon. "Trina, what are you doing on the floor?"

She rolled her eyes and brushed herself off, "I'm out of our morning pick me up. I'm leaving to get some." She picked up her purse and brushed past Bonnie briskly, "Don't be here when i get back." She slammed the door behind her.

"Not going to say anything to that," asked Bonnie annoyed.

"I would if she weren't right. You're not going to be here when she gets back, said Damon.

"Why is that Damon? What are you two hiding?" asked Bonnie curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot," said Damon. Rethinking it he offered up a better explanation, "I didn't think our morning coffee run was that exciting."

"I didn't think you drank anything that wasn't Whiskey or Scotch these days."

"Well at least you know what to get me for christmas. Now what brings you by this time."

"I heard about your interview. The guy comes to the coffee shop where I work. What were you thinking?"

"Don't look at me with those judge-y little eyes. The guy just chose to go in a different direction," he said smirking.

"Why don't you let people see the good in you?" pleaded Bonnie.

"Because when people see good they expect good. And I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations."

"Anyone. . .or just mine. Trust me Damon I don't have any expectations. If you can go a day without killing someone I'll be happy."

"What's the point of that. They'll just come back," he said shrugging, "Besides that's not who I am anymore."

She went to hug him and he stepped back, "Don't."

"You can't keep shutting out the people who love you," said Bonnie giving him his space.

"People. . .or you?" asked Damon. "Right silence."

"Don't do that," she said hesitating feeling like the spotlight was on her. "I care about you. I just want to see you happy." She turned to leave without another word.

"And that's my cue to head to the bar," he said. He'd been drinking at the bar alone for more than a few hours when Mason showed up.

"Please tell me that the girlfriend didn't come with?" asked Damon irritated. Wondering if he should make a run for the back door before she caught sight of him.

"Actually, no I'm picking up dinner love the wings here. I'm glad I ran into you though I've been meaning to talk you," said Mason.

"Oh boy I cant wait," said Damon smirking.

"Just hear me out. Can we get a booth?"

"Sure."

"Don't be mad, but Bonnie told me a little bit about what's going on."

"I doubt that, but go on."

"She said you were heart-broken over losing your girl."

"It's a little bit more than that," he said like the whole being human after being immortal he thought.

"Yeah I figured, but if this is about a girl you're missing the bigger picture here," said Mason.

I must've really hit rock bottom to receive life wisdom from this guy thought Damon taking another swig of his drink.

"Someone's going to walk into your life who makes you realize why it never worked with anyone else."

"Really?" said Damon calling the waitress over for a refill.

"It's so amazing when someone comes into your life and you expected nothing out of it, but suddenly their right in front of one person is everything you need."

"Are we still talking about me?" asked Damon nonchalantly.

"No I guess I meant Bonnie."

"Right," said Damon. Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would before you started talking about yourself thought Damon.

"No getting back to what I was saying is if love becomes to painful then it's time to let that go and save yourself. Dude you can always find another love. Oh my order's ready," he said getting up from the table.

"Oh," he said bending down to whisper in Damon's ear, "While your figuring all this out. Stop dragging my girlfriend along to your little pity parties."

"What! Woah, when did boy wonder grow balls," said Damon. Whatever he thought Trina's probably back at the house by now.

Mason put his key in the door, but before he could open it Bonnie was there. Mason lifted up the paper bag, "Dinner."

"I am working on dessert theirs a cake in the oven," she said giving him a kiss.

"What made you decide to bake?" asked Mason surprised putting the food on the kitchen table.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Oh Yeah," he said picking her up and setting her down on the kitchen counter leaning in for a kiss. "How was work today?"

"I was late to work this morning."

"You left here on time. Why were you late?" asked Mason quizzically.

"I went to check on Damon."

"Dammit, Bonnie now you're telling me you're missing work for this guy."

She jumped off the counter, "I'm not saying I missed work. I'm saying I was late."

He snorted, "I saw him today at the bar no surprise there."

"Okay, what happened?"

Mason searched her eyes was this really something he should get into with her. "Nothing happened Bonnie he was drinking and I tried to give him some advice on his girl problems. The one you keep reminding me he has."

"Well did it seem like he listened?"

"I don't know Bonnie! I am not going to worry about it either."

"Maybe I need to go check on him again," she said mulling it over in her head.

"Why because your life doesn't revolve around him enough as its?" asked Mason getting angry.

"Thats not fair," she said between sniffles.

"I appreciate how caring you can be. Sometimes you gotta let him be his own hero, and save his own little heart."

"I'm his friend I never said I was his savior," she said sternly.

"No, you just act like it. You know that same guy you can't imagine living without. He can actually live without you.

"I'm the only family he has here. I am not going to listen to anymore of this," she said throwing on her coat.

"Just one thing before you go rushing off to him, Bonnie," said Mason grabbing a bowl of chips and sitting on the couch. "I want to be in this relationship, but you got be in it with me."

She didn't reply slamming the door.

"What about the cake?" asked Mason


	16. Elena and Stefan 5

"What happened,"asked Stefan seeing Enzo carrying her in.

"Nothing, she just fell asleep in the car ride over. Caroline suggested I bring her here," said Enzo using his super speed to lay her down upstairs.

"I don't even think she needed sleep it just seemed to be emotional exhaustion," said Caroline worried. "How's Emma?"

"Napping thanks to Alaric," stated Stefan.

Enzo reappeared in the hallway.

"This is all your fault," screamed Stefan pushing him against the wall.

"Don't do this here!" said Caroline stepping in between them, "I think I hear Elena woke. I'm going to go check on her. Take it outside and Stefan don't hurt him."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, blondie," commented Enzo.

"Give me a reason not to kill you?" asked Stefan once they got outside.

"Damon told me all about his brother who he hated with a passion. I use to question how someone could hate there own brother. Yet here you are playing house and forgetting all about him. You didn't save him all those years ago when he was tormented by the Augustine doctors and your not going to save him now. I'm more of a brother to him then you ever where."

"I didn't give up on him," said Stefen reluctant to go any further with this loser.

"Don't play games mate the secrets out. You and Caroline played judge and jury and just decidEd that it was time for everyone to move on. No one makes decisions for me and little lady upstairs seems to be struggling with that decision to!"

"We did it for Emma? She lives everyday like its brand new and as long as that witch was around. I was held hostage by the memory of Damon and living in limbo, but make no mistake about it I didn't give up," said Stefan.

"Oh really, what do you call it then? Letting go. All the same to me mate sounds like giving up."

"I didn't give up! I sent her home to work on it some more in her downtime. That's all I can do right now! I have Caroline and Emma who deserve my full attention," said Stefan frustrated.

"You lied to Caroline," said Enzo in disbelief.

"He's my brother and as you pointed out I failed him once. I'm not going to do it again. Keeping that witch around spells bad news for Emma and the life we're creating here. No reason she can't keep looking in a whole other state for Damon."

"What exactly are you and Caroline doing with this girl? I was under the impression that the whole thing was temporary. Looks like you like playing daddy dearest," said Enzo mockingly.

"Caroline, I'm serious you need to let me go right now or," said Elena fuming.

"Or what Elena you'll kill me," said Caroline sarcastically.

"Sounds like the girls need us upstairs," said Enzo listening in on their conversation upstairs from outside.

"yeah,I guess so," said Stefan concerned over what he was hearing.

"Hey," said Stefan grabbing Enzo's arms and forcing him to face him, "Don't say anything to Caroline."

"Mate, no one cares about your domestic squabbles, but you. But if you must ask my mouth is shut I want Damon back as well," said Enzo.

"Good," said Stefan following him into the house.

"Besides, I have my hands full with my own problems," commented Enzo nonchalantly.

"She's not your problem," asked Stefan growing concerned with Enzo's attachment to Elena.

"She's not yours either. She's a full grown vamp now," he said speeding away to the room.

Stefan sighed, "Boy that guys an asshole." He said zooming to Caroline's side.

"Why can't she just leave the room?" asked Enzo confused over their little spat.

"Shut up this is all your fault anyway," said Caroline.

"let's get this straight. This is all Damon's fault for not coming back from the other side like he was supposed to," said Enzo tired of being blamed for everything that goes wrong with this little group.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not in the room. I make my own decisions!" demanded Elena.

"I didn't volunteer to be her mother either!" said Enzo getting fed up with Caroline's righteousness right about now. He's only guilty of chaperoning this train wreck nothing more he thought to himself. Everyone likes a good show.

"Elena obviously needs to quit and if she is going to do that then she needs the support of her friends around. So she should stay here," pleaded Caroline.

"I don't know about that. I mean I just don't think she should stay here," said Stefan offering up his opinion.

Caroline looked at him astonished, "you mean you're not on my side."

Elena was a little taken aback herself, but what else could she expect from the man that could just so easily forgets his brother.

"Of course, I'm on your side I just meant. I don't think having a junky vampire running the halls is a good idea for Emma," said Stefan putting his hands in his pocket and leaning against the wall.

"Maybe you're right," said Caroline dejectedly.

Enzo started laughing hysterically, "Junky vampire, funny mate."

Elena was shooting daggers at Enzo for laughing. If looks could kill hers Halted him in his tracks.

"You are a friend if the roles were reversed you wouldn't give up on us so we won't give up on you," stated Stefan.

"What does that mean?" asked Elena unsure.

"I'll watch Emma alone for a few days. That way Caroline is free to go back with you to the dorm. You two can work this out together," offered Stefan.

"That's a great idea," said Caroline, "We need to grieve together if we're going to get though this. Elena I lost Bonnie too."

"An idea that I'm not going to agree to," said Elena dismayed. "Caroline you mean well, but I don't need you following me around like I'm going to fall apart every minute of every second."

"Plus, you tend to get a little preachy," said Enzo looking between the two women,"how could you possibly relate."

"I can so. . ." before Caroline could finish she was cut off by Emma's sleepy voice.

"I'm hungry," said Emma appearing in one of Stefan's shirts tknee sell to her knees. She screamed and grabbed onto Stefan's leg.

Elena and Enzo had both disappeared and by now were out the door. Using their powers in front of Emma to zoom past her. Just proved to him how reckless Elena was getting.

"Everything's fine you're safe," said Stefan soothingly picking her up and cradling her over his shoulder. "I'm going to explain everything," he said carrying her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Care follow me," he said sternly before she got any ideas about chasing after Elena.

He sat Emma down at the table grabbing her sippy cup to refill it with apple juice. Lately, they've been lacing it with vervain as an extra layer of protection. For the day when god forbid there not around to help her. "I should have told you about this when you first got here that was my fault. But once you understand that things like that happen there actually pretty normal."

"The monsters disappear," said Emma swinging her short legs in her chair semmingly, calmed down.

"No, they were friends remember Elena and Enzo. I can do the same thing to because I'm a vampire like we talked about. Does that make me a monster?"

"No," stated Emma.

"Caroline, can do it to," he said placing her sippy cup on the other side of the room, "and when I say so she's going to show you by bringing you your cup."

He sat next to Emma and held her hand, "this is Caroline remember and this is going to be really fast. Alright now Care."

"I don't know about this Stefan," said Caroline nervously.

"Children are surprisingly resilient give her a chance. This won't work witout honesty of sorts. So let's try this now," said Stefan reassuringly.

Caroline brought her the cup. She gasped a little but displayed no other emotions. Taking it she took a sip, "does it hurt?"

"No," replied Caroline honestly.

"It's like going to Disneyland and getting on the merry go round and it's going really fast. It's actually pretty fun," stated Stefan.

"Can I do it too?" asked Emma a smile back on her face.

"No, not at all," she frowned, "Can I have cookies instead since I can't do it?"

"No, but I can start cooking," said Stefan getting up and tussling her hair.

Stefan grabbed Caroline and pulled her towards the stove, "What's the matter." He said seeing the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I put her in danger."

"It was Elena and Enzo and I can hardly call that danger. Well maybe not including Enzo whose certifiable on a good day, but so was Damon. They never would have hurt her I know that," said Stefan.

"You're right there are friends I'm being irrational."

"No, you're being a mom. Which leads me to my next question? Or maybe it's More of a statement because you've been treating me like the dad," said Stefan

"I didnt mean to force you into anything. I guess if I was honest I haven't even tried to look for a good foster parent."

"I know that Care we live together. I also know that I haven't brought it up before because I like the way things are. I like our family and I want you." Before she could respond he kissed her.

"Eeeeew," snickered Emma from the table laughing.

"Right, I have to start dinner," said Stefan.

"I'm going to take to, to, to take Emma back upstairs," said Caroline kicking herself for sounding like an idiot in front of Stefan.


	17. Damon and Bonnie 9

"Damon I just got into this stupid fight with Mason," said Bonnie rushing into the living room of Damon's house. She froze. Damon was on the floor by the coffee table sniffing white powder up his nose.

"You going to just stand there and stare me to death?" he asked snapping her out of her stupor.

"You're doing crack now," she stated her voice filled with disappointment.

"Oh please, its cocaine," said Damon snidely standing up and wiping his nose.

"This is because of that girl you have been seeing what's her face!" said Bonnie angry

"Nooo, this is because I'm trapped in existential despair."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically. "Well, now I know your high because you're using words like existential," she said sighing. He was also starting to sweat.

He smiled, "You're having problems with Mr. Perfect. Lets see what I can do to make you feel better." He began to pull her towards the table.

She resisted and jerked away from him, "Just because your heart is broken does not mean that someone else cannot repair it."

"God Bonnie everything is not about missing Elena! I'd rather die than spend the last few years of my short life remembering how good I had it. Since the latter is impossible here I'm doing the next best thing," said Damon evenly.

"If you were smart you'd join me," he sneered.

She shook her head miserably, "I'm not going to give you anymore money if your going to continue to do this."

"Is this what this little visit was all about. News flash I don't need anything from you or Mason for that matter," he chuckled.

"What does Mason have to do with anything?"

"Oh Mason decided to play Dr. Phil and give me some very unwanted advice before it ended with leave my girlfriend alone."

"Be that as it may you have a problem. I'm not going to help you by giving you money. I thought you were just drinking which was bad enough, but this is worse."

"If I had a good side, not a way to get on it," smirked Damon. "In fact," said Damon shrugging, "I'm done with you." He walked back to the table about to sniff another line when Bonnie grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't touch me Bonnie," said Damon menacingly pushing her hand away. He grabbed her forearms and held her tightly preventing her from leaving.

"Damon let go of me," said Bonnie panicking she was looking into his eyes and there was nothing their. "Stop your hurting me, please," she said trying to jerk away from his grasp, but there was no hope he was just stronger. He let go unexpectedly and she collapsed to the ground. She looked up at him with horror in her eyes. She started to tremble scared he was going to hit her. When nothing came she got up and ran out the door. The brisk night air greeted her like a slap to the face. Running to the car she almost tripped over her own clumsy feet. She hid on the other side of the car knocking into it with a clang. Crossing her fingers that he didn't hear it. She was breathing hard like she had just ran a marathon. She brushed her hair out of her face and hugged her knees. She could feel her heartbreaking and tears fell from her eyes quietly. What just happened she thought. It was like he was a different person.

Damon went back to the table and sniffed another line. He needed another pick me up. He leaned against the couch and grabbed his drink downing it in one swallow. He crossed the line with Bonnie he knew that, dammit. He just was feeling so many emotions and they were getting harder to deal with every passing moment. He got up and walked upstairs to the attic. He avoided going up there as their were remnants of Elena up here random clothes and jewelry. Memories of the long lives he and Stefan had lived. The things they have collected as mementos. This place had every detail of his former home perfect down to the peeling wallpaper at the edges. The smell of mildew filled the air and a layer of dust had settled on the furniture and boxes as if it had been here for years and not months.

He looked around and it was hitting him all over again everything he loss. He picked up a baseball bat near by and began to tear the place up. He kicked a desk over sending random papers to the grown. He used the lamp as target practice and sent it flying across the room. Venting his rage at the injustice of it all he took a bat to a nearby chair. Throwing it down the stairs for good measure it broke into pieces at the bottom. He was making such a loud ruckus that it could be heard outside by Bonnie still kneeling by the car. She wanted to leave, but something in her was willing her to stay.

Damon barreled down the stairs looking for another drink. Kicking the broken pieces to the side. When he noticed that the door was still open from when Bonnie ran out moments earlier. He went to close it, but saw that Bonnie's car was still parked out front. "Bonnnie," he called singing her name mockingly. "I know you're still out there come out I'll apologize." She ducked down so he couldn't see her through the windshield covering her mouth to muffle her cries.

Damon wasn't feeling good his stomach was starting to do cart wheels. He was sweating profusely now wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. God he thought I need a drink. He turned his back to the door. "Bonnie," he whispered before falling unconscious in the entry way.

She got up and looked through the window and saw him on the ground. She ran toward him hoping he wasn't dead. She felt for a pulse that was going strong. He moaned something incoherent that she couldn't hear. She grabbed his arm trying to flip him over, but he yanked his arm away hitting her in the face. It stung and she tasted blood from a small cut on her lip. She was exhausted dealing with Damon maybe Mason was right. She just needed to walk out of here and let him handle this latest mess on his own.

Damon moaned clutching his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bonnie with blurry vision. Shaking his head he tried to focus. His mouth was so dry he could be swallowing cotton. He sat up his muscles seemed to ache.

"You look like shit," said Bonnie unremorseful. Angry that she was even here nursing a bad trip from getting high.

He looked at her his head pounding nursing a major headache. He touched her chin moving it from side to side. "I hit you," he murmured his hand falling to his side. "I'm sorry for every hurt I've caused you," he said gently holding her hands between his. "I feel sick," he said getting up and heading towards the bathroom to throw up. He was feeling weak and didn't know how much more he could take it. Bonnie followed close behind worried that something might seriously be wrong.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Damon sitting on the bathroom floor after just releasing the contents of his stomach. "You going to hold my hair back."

She looked at him sympathetically grabbing a towel from off the rack and wiping is forehead. "Maybe you should go to the hospital?"

"With cocaine in my system no thanks. I don't need perfect strangers judging me. I haven't been eating regularly. I'm sure that's all this is."

"Yeah, who would have thought booze and cocaine doesn't make the best meal," said Bonnie.

"Was that sarcasm I heard. I'm so proud of you," said Damon with a small chuckle. He got up from the floor and went to his room. She grabbed the small trash can from the bathroom and flushed the toilet. It reeked in the bathroom smelling like hot corn chips. She saw him lying in bed and he really looked like he was not going to make it. He was getting paler and was sweating profusely. She briefly thought about calling the ambulance without his approval.

"Do you want me to make you some soup?" she asked instead.

"No, maybe later. Come lay next to me," he said gesturing weakly to the bed beside his breathing labored.

She sighed and put the trash can down and laid the towel at the end of the bed. She slipped off her Vans and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat working overtime and the effort it took for him to breath. She was trusting that he knew what he was doing by not going to the hospital. She closed her eyes resting tracing circles on his hand. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat the rise of their chests in tune.


	18. Elena and Stefan 6

The Visions Theft

Warning: Some x-rated parts

Enzo took Elena's que and flew out of the Salvatore's boarding house and never looked back. They ended up back at his loft that he was compelling an old man to rent to him for free.

"So what's the plan mate?" asked Enzo leaning against the counter top in his kitchen sucking on a blood bag.

Elena twirled the potion between her fingers contemplating her next move. She could quit on her own she knew that, but she had to see him and talk to him. He was her other half. How did they just expect her to move on because they had. She walked up to the sink, uncapped the bottle and poured the contents down the drain.

"What the hell are you doing! I'm not taking you to get more when you decide to come back to your senses later," said Enzo angrily.

"I'm going to quit cold turkey," said Elena with a shrug.

"I give you an hour," he looks at her sideways, "two max."

"Then help me."

"I'm not a psychiatrist Elena. If it helps I agree that Stefan should be suffering miserably for giving up on Damon," he said smirking he always thought he was quite good at lying.

It was like a lightening bolt hit her she knew what it would take. She just needed to feel something else besides hurt. She grabbed Enzo's arm drawing him closer to her. She took initiative and brought her lips to his, they shared a brief passionate kiss. Enzo pushed her away violently sending Elena crashing into the cabinets. She picked herself up off the ground smiling coyly. "I'm not your toy."

"I would think you'd want to get back at your favorite pal for killing your one and only love," said Elena knowing what buttons to push.

"Damon bringing me from the dead and then dying in the process makes us even!" Snapped Enzo.

"Are you sure about that does it cover the years you spent tortured underneath the Augustine doctors thumb?"

"He's my Friend! My only friend!" yelled Enzo disgusted.

"Your angry and you want to hurt someone. Stefan maybe? I get it your a better brother to Damon than Stefan ever will be."

"Damn right the whole lot of you are sickening. Running from who you are when we embraced it."

"Damon's not here. He left us to go through all of this alone. We both need to feel something other than hurt and anger. So why can't we help each other? Just help me?"

He thought better of it, the right thing would be to walk away from this damaged good. Then again he was never for doing the right thing. He grabbed her by her waist pulling her in and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel the strength of her body leaning into him. His hand found the soft skin of her back and caressed her there. He pulled back looking her straight in the eyes giving her a chance to back out of this.

"I need you to kiss me," she whispered.

He didn't hesitate putting his hands on both sides of her face and kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him bringing them up his back and into his hair. Moaning into their kiss. She ripped his shirt running her hands along his abs. She raised her arms any resistance she had fading away. He lifted her shirt above her head. Each grabbing for the others pants and pulling them off. She let him have her getting lost in the feel of his lips and teeth swarming her body. Enzo's breath grows heavier and she can feel him moving in tandem with her. His hunger is fierce. "Oh please," I manage to say arching my back up and against him. He makes a raspy throaty growl that excites her and they climax together. They breath together, silent, there heartbeats slowing.

When she has her breath back, she speaks, "I think we just made a mistake."

Enzo pulled up his pants and but to them furious, "Right. Get out then."

Elena looked at him surprised.

"Grab your pants and get the hell out. Having sex with you was not the mistake. Dealing with damage goods was. Get out or ill snap you neck."

Elena grabbed her things and left without a word. She wasn't worried about his threat she just needed time to think. Feeling dirty and even more lost than before.

The next day Caroline had a sudden urge to clean. Stefan walked in to find wearing yellow cleaning gloves and holding the lemon pledge like a weapon. The sight made him laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning, what does it look like I'm doing?" Said Caroline extremely chipper.

"It looks like your flipping out," he said sadly putting his hands in his jean pockets and sighing. "Put down the lemon pledge and talk to me."

"Stefan were friends. You're my friend! I don't want to stop being friends."

"When we're out together and everyday people ask us are you two together? You don't know how hard it is to say we're just friends."

"Stefan," she said shaking her head and taking off the gloves throwing them on the counter.

"Somewhere in between laughing for no reason, stupid arguments and making fun of each other, I fell in love. If you stand there and tell me you don't love me too. Then you're lying and Caroline you don't lie to me."

"The way we talk and laugh is different from everyone else. I think I've known that deep down for awhile now," commented Caroline.

"But you're scared that if we do this it will ruin our relationship it will ruin us?" Asked Stefan.

"I will never meet anyone in my life thaw I trust more than you. People search there whole lives for what we have already found. I don't want to be the reason we miss out on happiness." She glanced into his eyes longing him to kiss her. Almost unaware her eyes closed and her lips parted. His lips enveloped hers. Her hands encircled his neck enjoying the feel of his soft hair through her fingers. Stefan's lips found her ears, gently nuzzling and biting sending thrills up her spine. His warm breath tickled her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," she squeaked, no longer capable of coherent speech. Somehow her trembling fingers managed to unbutton the top of his shirt. They looked each other in the eye and Caroline braced herself for one of his dynamite kisses. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waste.

"Wait, do you hear that?" asked Stefan.

"Oh shit," muttered Caroline getting down and fixing her skirt that had ridden up.

"Hi, what are you guys up to," said Emma hopping into the kitchen a ball of energy.

"Finding you a babysitter," said Caroline all smiles, " for tonight."

"Call Jeremy he's throwing himself into training and acts like an all out recluse when he's not. It may help for him to spend some time with Emma. Realize like we did that life is for the living," said Stefan thinking of Jeremy's well bring. It wasn't like Elena was around to help.

"I'll give him a call after this one takes her bath," said Caroline steering Emma back up the stairs.


	19. Damon and Bonnie 10

Damon awoke to find Bonnie sleeping peacefully on his chest. He eased his arm from under her careful not to wake her. He brushed her hair out of her face. She was sleeping so peacefully. The sun rafted in from the window its rays lighting up her face. After everything he did to her she still stayed to make sure that he'd make it through the night. He moved off the bed as she rolled to her left side and he caught a glimpse of her face. Their was a cut on her lip and for her sake he hoped it looked worst then it felt. He couldn't remember how she got it. He couldn't remember anything from last night accept that he had gotten sick. What if he hit her? No, she wouldn't have stayed if he had he thought running his hands over the rough stubble on his face. You know what he was just going to jump in the shower and then fix her breakfast. He wounded up in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Hi," said Bonnie in the doorway startling him.

"I was going to do one of those really cool pancake flips in the air. You totally ruined it," said Damon giving her one of his famous megawatt smiles.

She smiled a little her mind racing with all of the events of last night, "Sorry about that." She approached him feeling his forehead, "No fever."

"Nope," he said returning his attention back to the stove.

She picked up the morning newspaper off the table. Not really interested in the article just needing something to do with her hands. She needed time to collect her thoughts and her feelings for Damon. "So you're feeling better?"

"Looks like it." He brought over both their plates and put them on the table.

She put the newspaper down and noticed that he had made a little vampire face out of berries and whip cream. "First of all I'm definitely not amused."

"Why'd you go and say that! Now I'm going to have to make them everyday."

"Right," she scoffed banging her knife and fork against the plate. They sat in silence and Bonnie was only getting angrier.

"Bonnie, just tell me what happened last night. If it helps I'm sorry already."

"What are you talking about?!" she asked her knife squeaking across the plate as she stabbed her pancakes.

"You're murdering pancakes right now! I'm sure that has nothing to do with last night," he said smirking.

She got up and stormed away from the table. He chased after her already regretting what he said. "Please don't leave," he begged grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

"Seem familiar grabbing me!" she yelled.

He looked at her stunned her words were like a slap to the face. He dropped her arm like a hot potato. He didn't remember, but he should. He brushed his finger across her lips, "I did that didn't I."

She backed away from him putting some much needed distance between them. She ran her hands up her arms.

"Oh come on Bonnie!" screamed Damon getting angry that she was clamming up. He saw her shocked expression and made a mental note to calm the hell down. "Just tell me why you stayed?"

She didn't have an answer not one he was ready to hear. She wasn't even sure of why she stayed anymore. "That's not the right question."

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"What is this?" she said gesturing up and down at his freshly groomed appearance. "What is all that about?!" gesturing wildly towards the kitchen.

"You wanna speak in full sentences, maybe," said Damon raking his hand through his hair.

"Are you quitting. . . for good or just right now?" asked Bonnie putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know?" he said uncertain. Truth be told he just didn't think he could do it on his own.

"Wow," she huffed disappointment showing on her face. That was not the answer she expected. Even now he was letting his grief for Elena and his old vampirism control his life. The doorbell rang interrupting both their train of thoughts. Bonnie went to answer it a welcome distraction from the anger and sadness boiling up just beneath her skin. Guess again she thought. Trina was at the door in all her trashy goodness. Bonnie stepped aside and let her in.

"Why is it that every time I leave you alone you bring home strays," said Trina not batting an eye in Bonnie's direction as she kissed Damon on his cheek. She was aiming for a lip lock, but Damon turned his head at the last second. Never mind, that she thought just trying to save face in front of his super snoopy friend. That's okay she could play along. She held his hand slipping a baggy into his palm.

"What did you give me last night?" said Damon growing impatient.

She leaned over to whisper in his ear, "A little spice to ensure that there is no crash at the end."

"Didn't your ma teach you it's rude to whisper in front of others," said Bonnie rolling her eyes not that the tramp was paying any attention.

"Wait," she said backing up to get a closer look at him, "Don't tell me you're quitting."

"There's a difference between quitting and knowing when you've had enough!" he said stiffly pushing her away and throwing the bag at her.

"Why just cause you had a bad trip? It happens to the best of us. You look fine now," she said running her hand through his hair.

"Trina, the fun is over," he said batting her hand away like an annoying gnat.

"You heard what the man said. Get out!" said Bonnie holding the front door out for her.

Trina sighed she knew when to quit, but snoopy here wasn't going to win that easily. She walked toward the door, but stopped short of leaving. "Maybe, you wouldn't have that little gift on your face if you knew how to make him happy." She reached down in her pocket and brought up the little baggy of cocaine. "You're going to need it when his withdrawals kick in." She dropped it at Bonnie's feet, "Oh and when you're done trying to be a good guy. You know where to reach me."

"Unless you puke, faint or die keep walking."

Bonnie slammed the door behind her. "You know she's wrong right?"

"Not at all. Withdrawals unfortunately are very real," replied Damon a little worried.

"That's not what I meant. You're a good guy when you want to be."

"Any good I had was because of. . . ." he trailed off not wanting to mention Elena.

"I'm going to help you get past this."

"Is that why you stayed, Bonnie?" he asked. He needed to know if what he was thinking was real or if it was all in his head.

"Of course what else?"

"Nevermind," he said for a minute he thought that maybe she did care for him. Beyond just being a friend.

"Dont worry this isn't charity. I'm going to help you and then when this is all over. I'm going to start living my life without you."

He was taken aback. He had said a lotta things to her that he didn't mean since they got here. He never actually believed that she would go anywhere. Now that she was admitting that she wasn't going to stick around. He wanted her to stay, but he wasn't going to be the one to hold her back. "Okay."

"I need to go home freshen up and maybe grab a change of clothes. Think you will be alright?"

"Yes, ma I don't need a babysitter."

She walked to the door, "You should eat something you'll need your strength." God she really did sound like grams she thought. "On second thought, do whatever you want. Not this," she said picking the bag up from the floor and stuffing it in her back pocket.

She got in her ride sinking back into the leather seats. Finally some alone time. She wondered if Mason would be there or if she'd have the place to herself. Her question was answered when she pulled up next to his car in the parking lot. To her dismay he pounced on her as soon as she entered the apartment.

"Where have you been all night?! And what the hell happened to your face!" screamed Mason worried out of his mind. He had a pretty good idea where she was, but when your girl never comes home doesn't mean you stop worrying.

"Chill out its not even that bad."

"Let me get this straight. You run over there to save him from god knows what this time. You come back and what _you accidentally fell down a flight a stairs and hit your lip_!"

"No, of course not," she wanted to tell him the truth, but that would probably make things worse.

"Bonnie!" he screamed he wanted answers.

"Okay. . . Just listen. . .he did hit me, but it was an accident," she said slowly not wanting to set him off any further. He cared about her, but his anger was misplaced.

"An accident. . .really," said Mason exasperted. He threw his hands up in defeat, "I'm done with this. I'm done with you."

"What!"

"You love this up and down roller coaster that you're own with him. How can I compete with that? Now you're letting him hit you and calling it an accident. I think I'm just done I'm getting off this ride," said Mason grabbing his jacket from off the chair.

"Wait, no you have to let me explain," she said standing between him and the door.

"I let you explain every time he made you cry. I let you explain every time you ran out of here at odd hours to go chasing after him. Even though that meant you would leave me behind. I'm not going to let you explain away his hitting you." He placed his hands on either side of her face. "I want you to realize what I already knew the moment I first saw you. That you deserve so much better than him." He kissed her and left.

Bonnie stood their stunned. Did she just blow her only chance at happiness in this world? She hadn't been the best girlfriend? In her defense she was thrust into this new life she hadnt had chance to adjust.

Wait a second what did he mean by the first time he saw me. She went to her room gathering some clothes in an overnight bag. If memory served her correct when they first met he said they'd been dating for years. He didn't know anything about Damon until she introduced them. How did he know that he was so bad for her? It doesn't matter Damon will be out of her life soon enough.


	20. Elena and Stefan 7

Enzo was sitting on the couch nursing a beer trying to throw Elena out of his mind. The cute brunette dancing in his apartment certainly helped.

"Come dance with me," she asked beckoning him to get up from the couch. Swiveling her hips in the most enticing way.

"I don't dance, Gorgeous," said Enzo taking another swig of beer. Then a knock came at the door. He put the beer down on the table and got up to answer it. "well, hello, what brings you here?"

"I think you already know," stated Elena firmly pushing past him and entering the apartment. She saw the dancing women who obviously appeared to be drunk. She went to the ladies side grabbing the women's head to get her to focus, "call a cab and go home." The brunette quickly gathered her things and left.

"Tell me what you want or I'm going to snap your neck and throw you on Jeremy's doorstep," said Enzo no more mister nice guy. He'd follow through if he didn't like what he heard next.

"Fine, no talking then," she said using all her strength to grab him and kiss him. She wanted him inside her and she didn't want to talk about it. Or think about it she just wanted to forget.

He should be angry with her. He should push her away for rejecting him, for portraying Damon. He should stop to think and resist her pull. But he wasn't going to.

He always thought it was beneath him to fall for the tricks of a pretty women like so many men around him. But he'd rather see her like this than angry or crying. Never crying. He just wanted to taste her lips again. Feel her thighs wrapping tightly around his waist. She undid his pants with a fury.

"Oh my god I have to wash my eyes out," said Caroline turning around trying to block the image of Enzo and Elena kissing from her mind.

"When you button up your clothes we're going to want to talk to you. Alone Elena!" said Stefan leaving the room?

Caroline and Stefan walked across the street to the corner Cafe taking a seat at one of their tables in the outdoor seating section.

"I've never been here before. It's actually quite nice," said Stefan looking around pleasingly.

"You just saw Elena swapping spit with Enzo of all people and you want to comment about the decor."

"What else do you want me to do, Caroline?"

"Yell, I don't know frown disapprovingly. Not act like this is no big deal. We came over to find out how she's doing and we got an eye full."

"Maybe the reason you're not getting the rise out of me that you think is because I'm not surprised."

"What are you talking about he obviously brainwashed her. Ever since she started taking that potion to see Damon. Or he forced her to do it."

"Do you hear yourself? Forced her. Really. What are you going to say next that she tripped and fell on his lips!"

"Well. . ." she said trying to come up with a plausible explanation.

"Theirs no excuse for this Care. She grieved for three months and then decided to fuck his bestfriend. How can she explain that away? The same way she explained away leaving me for my brother."

Her heart ached for him she knew that was a sore spot for him. She wanted to say something to make him feel better. She spotted Elena crossing the street and clammed up that's a conversation for another time. Stefan spotting her too and gave up his seat and sat next to Caroline. The mood grew heavy and everyone sat in silence. Studying the menu placed in front of them like it was an important document. Stefan through his arms around Caroline's chair absentmindly playing with her hair.

"Oh my god, your sitting here shaming me in silence when you're sleeping with Caroline," said Elena addressing Stefan.

"You're just trying to change the subject," said Caroline getting upset. Their current relationship status was no bearing on her especially when they were still figuring it out.

"Your sitting here twirling her hair around your finger like a sixth grader. And your judging me on who I date," said Elena.

Stefan cleared his throat awkwardly moving his hand from the back of Caroline's chair.

"Where is this coming from? What I'm not good enough for Stefan," said Caroline getting defensive. Stefan squeezed her hand supportively.

"No that's not what I mean Care. It's just that you guys get to be with each other without anyone saying a word. How about you do me the same courtesy?" said Elena back peddling from her initial harsh words.

"Our boyfriend/girlfriend didn't just die a short time ago. And we're not choosing to move on by fucking his friend," sad Stefan not holding back his disgust that was easily read on his face.

"No, you chose to move on because Caroline told you too," snapped Elena.

How long was people going to keep throwing that in his face? He hadn't given up on his brother, but he had to step back a bit. He still had a life to live. He would always love Damon and he'd never truly give up on the idea that his brother may someday return.

"No, he chose to move on because he'd tried everything. Including compelling a witch against her will. When was he allowed to stop and get on with the rest of his life. God, Elena I bet you think the answer to that question is never," said Caroline taking up for Stefan who looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"I love Caroline. I love being in love with my best friend," said Stefan holding Caroline's hand. "Something tells me you cant say the same."

Caroline let what he said hang between them. "We're still friends and if you needed a rebound guy I think we could get behind that," said Caroline shrugging and biting her lower lip not sure she was telling the truth. "We can't approve of you sleeping with Enzo. It's Damon's best friend not to mention he's kind of a psycho."

"Not kind of. . .complete psycho," piped in Stefan.

"I don't need to fall in love with anyone. No one can replace Damon. I just need to have a little fun and Enzo is perfect. As you all like to remind me Damon is gone. So that would make Enzo his former best friend," said Elena storming off.

"Is she going back to Enzo's apartment," said Caroline her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Looks like it," said Stefan nonchalantly. "I agree with everything you said to her and you know I'll always support you."

"But," said Caroline sensing their was more to what he was saying.

"But I'm not her friend. Not anymore," said Stefan calling the waitress over.

"Why she needs us more than ever now," said Caroline in disbelief.

"Hi, I'm sorry we didn't order anything here's a few bucks for the trouble," he said handing her a $20 bill.

"She needs Damon and at this point. If he came back tomorrow I'm not even sure he'd want her. Let's go we left Emma with Jeremy long enough."

Caroline hated to admit that he might be right about Elena. Stefan could give up on her, but they grew up together she couldn't. "Yeah we don't want all the video games to rot her brain," said Caroline not really listening to the conversation. How is she going to help her friend?


	21. Damon and Bonnie 11

Week Later. . .

Damon was going to go back to his place, but nothing was waiting for him there. So he might as well stop for the parade. He stood their watching the band go back and all the happy faces smiling and waving with their kids. In that moment he felt more out of place their than anywhere else. He turned to go and saw Bonnie a couple people behind him. They locked eyes and Bonnie turned to leave.

"Wait," he yelled following her.

"What! What do you want?" she said regretting that she even ran into him.

"Thank You."

"For what," she asked calmly. It takes a lot for him to apologize she knew that. So when he did she felt obligated to stop and take notice. She wasn't going to let that sway her decision though. Mason was wrong she didn't want to be on this rocky roller coaster with Damon. So she was getting off the ride.

"When I try to change things go wrong. You didn't let that scare you. And I'm here in one piece because of you. _Thank You_," he said seriously. He took advantage of her and he realized that now. He also realized that she was the only good thing in his life.

"You're welcome," she said flashing him half a smile. "Take care of yourself okay," she said turning to leave.

He wanted to stop her. He wanted to say that for the first time since he died he felt something more than just sorrow and pain. He looked at her and saw hope. Back on Earth, he always felt like he had to make all the hard decisions and take care of the kids Stefan, Elena included. It had only been a week since the day she took care of him. His face flushed and sweating, breathing labored. The nightmares that wouldn't allow him to sleep. Taking all the phones out of the house so he wouldn't call Trina for his next fix. Locking him in the room as he banged on the door threatening her life so she would give up the bag in her pocket. He was the most vulnerable he had ever been in front of someone. She didn't throw it in his face and it didn't change the way she looked at him. No he did that on his own when he pushed her away time and time again.

He went home, took a shower and changed his clothes. He wasn't one to just sit on his hands. He had to see her again and he couldn't go on knowing she wouldn't talk to him. He decided to stop and see if she was at the bar before going to her place it was on the way walked in and spotted her getting up from a table.

She turned around to see him walking towards her. She knew this was a small town, but not twice in one day. She see's him at his favorite hang out no less the one he's supposed to be avoiding. "What are you doing in a bar?"

"I just came to see you. I need to talk to you."

"Well, I was just leaving," she said trying to get around him, but he blocked her path. "Get outta the way."

"Is everything all right," said Mason walking up from the bar where he had been watching their exchange.

"Everything's fine," said Damon not wanting to look away for fear that she'd slip away from him.

"I was asking, Bonnie!" said Mason arrogantly. Taking another step closer to the pair. As long as he was around he wasn't going to let Damon continue to be a douche to her in front of him.

Damon exhaled looking at Mason wearily. I guess he misjudged their relationship. They obviously were still together. Damon looked at Bonnie one last time and turned around to leave.

"Are you really okay?" said Mason concerned.

"What was all that about?" she asked annoyed. She hoped that he didn't think that little display of testosterone was going to do him any favors.

"We're not together and that's on me. That doesn't mean I want to see him hurt you," he said sincerely grabbing her forearms.

"I didn't need rescuing," she said brushing his hands aside.

"Yeah, but you didn't stop me either. Did you?" said Mason calling after her as she left before rejoining his buds at the bar.

She ignored Mason's obvious jab. She ended up at home kicking of her shoes and throwing her jacket across the chair. She didn't have much of an appetite either. She sat on the couch flipping through the tv channels with the remote. Her mind wandered to Damon and the intense exchange between the two of them. That look he gave her like he was waiting for her to say something. But she wasn't going to because the days of saving him were over for her. So why was her gut telling her that what she was saying wasn't true.

Damon paced the floor of his living room. The crackling of the fire seemed to drown out the rhythmic pounding of his feet. That run in didn't go the way he was expecting. He wasn't sure what he expected. He wanted them to be okay. What he wanted rarely mattered though. He went to the bar and poured himself a glass. He swolled the lump forming in his throat. He needed to unwind and forget all about her. He needed a drink. He put the glass up to his lips and paused throwing the glass into the fireplace. Watching it shatter to pieces as the fire roared. How could she not know that he only quit for her!

The phone's shrill ring broke through the silence. He stared for a moment no one ever calls him. He sat on the couch and picked up the phone. "Hello."

No response.

"Hellooooo," he said checking the caller ID. The number said unknown. He smiled to himself, "You missed me."

"Yes," said Bonnie smiling trying to play it cool so that he couldn't hear the hope in her voice.

"Are you still with Mason?"

"No," she said hoping he wouldnt press her for more details.

He nodded forgetting that she couldn't see his response over the phone. He laid their looking up at the ceiling. He made a rule that they weren't aloud to talk about their life from before and she agreed. He wanted to know who she was now. She told him about her life at the cafe which wasn't the best job, but she thought she was making new friends. Her taste in food hadn't changed either since she liked to sneak a few of the baked cookies fresh out of the oven. She didn't like going to the same hang outs as before. Too many memories so these days when she was off she went exploring. It was kinda neat finding new places to love. He made her laugh as he told one corny joke after the other. He loved that infectious laugh. He could just see her wide smile grinning back at him in his minds eye. He couldn't talk about his life here there wasn't much to tell, but maybe thanks to her there might be in the future.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

She hesitated, "I don't think so. I have to work tomorrow."

"Bon-Bon."

"I'll call you later," she said hanging up in a hurry. She didnt want to jump back into being his friend. She didn't want to trust him again just to have him ignore her.


	22. Damon and Bonnie 12

"Here you go guys BLT and Club sandwich," said Bonnie placing the food on the table. She had been assigned the outdoor patio as her serving area. Any other day she'd be happy too, but the 90 degree weather wasn't sitting right with her today. She had been there all morning into the afternoon. The air conditioning was out and the heat just seemed to cling to her skin. "Let me know if you need anything else?" asked Bonnie.

She fanned herself with her order pad and looked up to see Damon across the street. For a minute she wasn't sure it was him or if she was seeing things. He winked at her and she couldn't help, but smile. He was staring at her and it was so unnerving. She had seen this look from him before, but never directed at her. An old man hobbled past him and he made a silly face in his direction. She laughed probably to loud because she got a couple of strange looks from the people at the next table. He jogged across the street holding up traffic. Cars honking at him to move out of the way. She wiped the smile from her face and tried to play it cool.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bonnie.

"I just thought I'd come by and see my Bon-Bon," said Damon casually.

"I'm working, I thought I told you that last night," said Bonnie.

"Since when do I listen."

"Bonnie," called her boss beckoning her over.

She turned around, shit, she can't get fired she needs this job. "Hi, Mr. Ferguson."

"Jake's going to take over now. You get to go home three hours early. Don't say I never gave you anything," said Mr. Ferguson walking away.

"Wait, why?" she said startled.

"You can thank your boyfriend over there," said Mr. Ferguson pointing to Damon.

"Oh, he's not. . ." she stopped better not ruin it, "Thank you."

She ran out of the restaurant and into Damon's waiting arms. He picked her up and twirled her around. "You're welcome."

"How did you get him to agree to let me go without compelling him?" asked Bonnie her boss wasn't exactly known for being a reasonable man on a good day.

Damon hesitated before answering.

"You threatened him didn't you? I guess old habits die hard don't they!" said Bonnie storming off an anguish.

He grabbed her stopping her from going back in.

"What Damon. What! I need this job," she said pushing him away from her. She didn't mean to cause a scene as people on the sidewalk were starting to stop and stare. His careless actions just infuriated her so much.

"Dammit Bonnie, I told him I needed to propose to the love of my life today. My girlfriend, you," he said raking his hand through his hair.

"No," she said noticing that there audience hadn't disappeared. She wasn't going to miss a chance to take a dig at him.

"No, what," asked Damon his temper flaring.

"No, I'm not going to marry you," she said pushing past him. Smiling all the while as she headed to his car and got in. Damon got into the drivers seat slamming his door closed. He just sat there gripping the wheel. "Are you really that upset that I said no?"

"Marriage is the only form of slavery that's still legal so no thanks I'll skip it," said Damon.

"What is your problem or do you plan on white knuckling it the rest of the ride," snapped Bonnie.

"Really, you think that's what bothered me the most? Just curious how are you going to fit a husband in that apartment anyway with all 50 of your cats."

"Are you calling me an old spinster," said Bonnie.

"Future old spinster," said Damon. This argument was getting out of hand he was losing sight of why he was angry. Damon took a deep breath, "I'm trying Bonnie, but you have to try to."

"Damon."

"You actually thought I threatened him. I haven't done anything like that since I tried to kill Mason. They all come back remember what's the point," said Damon.

"I'm sorry," she said at a loss for words.

"How can you claim to care about someone when you can only think the worst about them," said Damon looking her straight in the eye.

"I never said. . ." she trailed off getting flustered.

"I've lived over a hundred years. I have seen and done everything. So I'm going to give you a chance to start that sentence again," said Damon.

"What do you expect from me? That I can just wake up one morning and forget that you hit me," she said the mood turning from one of anger to a somber one.

"Bonnie that was an accident. You know that I'd never hurt you," he said caressing her cheek.

"No, I know that," she said taking his hand in hers, "but it was still my wake up call. I got so wrapped up in you that I was forgetting who I was."

"That just makes us perfect for each other. Bonnie, I don't know who I am without you," said Damon squeezing her hand.

"That's not fair because you should. You're the strongest person I know. Its okay if you don't know what to do next, but its not up to me to fill in those blanks. You have to do it on your own," said Bonnie her heart breaking with every word.

"Don't go back to Mason," he said sure that she was only pushing him away for him. "The guys a loser."

"Uh you always were stubborn. This has nothing to do with Mason, but how do I know that this isn't about Elena," said Bonnie getting defensive.

"I remember her everyday. Her smile, her laugh the funny things she used to do. Its all I have of her. So I remember something everyday to hold on too. When I started doing drugs it had nothing to do with her. I wouldn't want to forget her, but everything else I did."

"You still love her," said Bonnie turning her head towards the window to hide her falling tears.

"I'd die for her. I think I proved that with every bad decision I've ever made, but i'd live for you."

"What?" asked Bonnie turning to look at him wiping the tears from her face.

"Dying is the easy part, its living that's hard. I want to experience every moment with you. I'm not sure what we have, but I know what we could have."

"So that brings me back to my original question. What do you want from me?" asked Bonnie her heart in her throat.

"You're right i'm not right for you right now. But I will be so I guess i'm asking if you'd just wait for me. Don't leave me, Bonnie!"

"I could never. That's what got us into this mess remember," she said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: this normally would be a Stefan and Elena story, but I'm more interested in Damon right now. So we will check back on the other two later on.<strong>


	23. Elena and Stefan 8

Stefan sat at the table with Emma eating breakfast. If breakfast meant that he mostly watched her eat cereal while he drank his morning mug of blood. Caroline was in the shower and oh how he wished he could join her. His cell rang and the caller ID read Viv. He stood up knocking his chair over and went to stand by the sink before answering.

"Hello."

"I think I found something," said Viv wasting no time getting to the point. This case had plagued her mind even after she returned home. She just had the sinking sensation that she couldn't give up on reuniting these two brothers.

"How quickly can you get here?" he asked.

"I'm taking the first bus out in the morning."

"So, this is real I'm getting my brother back?" asked Stefan trying to keep the relief out of his voice.

"I didn't say that. I think I may have found away for you to see him. And If that works then I have a plan to get'em back," said Viv.

"Sounds like a lotta ifs," said Stefan feeling a little dejected.

"It's all I got," she said a little disappointed that she couldn't do more.

"I'll take it," he said his voice quivering. "See you in twenty four hours?" He hung up and turned around to see Caroline staring him down.

"You lied to me?" she said disappointed. "Em go upstairs and pick out your clothes for today."

"I gotta drink my milk, first," said Emma looking between the pair. She knew something was off. If she didnt leave then they wouldn't fight.

"Just leave it! I'll bring you up a juice box," yelled Caroline losing her temper. The girl could be insufferable sometimes.

Emma began to cry. Stefan sighed two upset women was not what he had in mine when he woke up this morning. "Come here, Ems," he said holding out his outstretched arms to her.

"I don't want mommy to fight with daddy," said Emma rubbing her now red eyes.

"Did she just call me, mommy?" gushed Caroline wide eyed. She jumped up and down clapping her hands excitedly. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I think she did," said Stefan who kissed Emma's cheek that was still wet with tears. He couldnt keep the smile from spreading from his lips. Sure Caroline and he had made a pack to take care of her. To play the fatherly and motherly role, but he never actually allowed himself to believe that he'd ever be considered a father. Now Emma was telling them that she loved them. That he was her father.

"Emma, we are going to fight. It's what adults do, but I can promise you that will always make up after," he said kissing her little fingers. Cherishing this moment that he was sharing with her.

"Oh Yes, Ems I didn't mean to yell at you," said Caroline closing the gap between them using her unnatural speed.

"It's alright, mommy," said Emma giving her a hug.

"Do as your mom says and go upstairs and pull out your clothes?" said Stefan putting her down. He watched as her little feet disappeared around the corner.

"You are not off the hook, mister," said Caroline.

"Yes, but I should be. You wanted this house safe for you and Emma and I did that. I sent the witch packing. Every jug, and juice box is filled with vervain and the house is in Emma's name. So no vampire will just waltz in and touch any of us. I did it because it's my job to take care of you both because I love you and her," he said taking her hands.

"I'm not disputing that," said Caroline frustrated pulling her hand away.

"It doesnt matter you don't get to decide when or if I ever give up on my brother. Quite frankly, I'm disappointed that you even asked?"

Caroline huffed, " My decision was never about Damon or even about Emma. It was about you?"

"Really, I vaguely remember the words safety and danger being thrown around frequently. Hell, at one point you even said I had to be a good role model for Elena."

"I would have said anything to save you from yourself. I love you and I always have. Even before, you loved me."

"Just because you love me. Doesn't give you the right to decide what is best for me."

"You were turning into a monster. Someone I was starting not to recognize. You thought it was okay to keep her hog tied to the basement and feed her scraps until she figured out away to bring him back or she died. Whichever came first and even then it wouldn't matter cause you'd pick up another witch."

"Okay, okay I was there i remember," he said holding up his hands in surrender, "I was wrong for that. I was losing it. Thats why I agreed when you told me to let her go."

"But you didn't did you?" asked Caroline looking him in the eye trying to read his feelings, "You've held that women's whole life hostage for your own selfish purposes."

"That's not what happened. I tweaked the compulsion a little. I just said that if she had any extra time to work on my case."

Caroline shook her head he really didn't think he had done anything wrong.

"I would have done the same thing for you or Emma for that matter," he said truthfully. That's what you do for family. You move heaven and earth to get them back.

"That's quite disturbing actually!" she said saddened. "If something unfortunate ever happens to me I don't want some poor innocent women paying for my death," she said making her choice clear.

"I need to do this," said Stefan determined.

"You didn't need my permission before and you don't need it now," she said walking away.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"I am going to go deliver the news to Elena. You know," she said turning back towards him, "You told your first lie to Emma today."

"We've been lying to her since she got here," he laughed, "One of the many being The herbs in her drinks are just basil."

"Your first lie to her as a father," said Caroline rolling her eyes at his antics, "We are going to fight, but there are just something's that I won't get over.

"Care, are you saying that you don't want to be with me anymore because of my brother? "he asked not sure he was ready for this.

"I'm just going to need time to wrap my head around this. But I want you to know that I'm happy for you. You might actually get him back. That's good news even if he is a complete tool."

"What about, Emma?" asked Stefan was she going to leave her to or insist on taking her with. He actually didn't like the idea of not seeing Emma on a regular basis.

"Of course i'd never leave Emma? Thats not what i meant. I am coming back here."

"So you're just going to run away and leave me with Emma?" asked Stefan unsure if he had anything important scheduled for to do today.

"You're her dad now. Figure it out! You can survive until I get back," yelled Carolne slamming the door behind her.

Emma came downstairs wearing mismatched socks. A pink tutu and an iron man t-shirt. He smiled at the sight, "Wanna watch cartoons." He put Caroline's words behind him and focused on his little girl.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he said grabbing his mug and downing the rest of the blood. He rinsed the cup out in the sink.

"Why are you always drinking red stuff?" asked Emma it was the main drink she was always seeing them with. She wondered if it was their favorite like coco puff cereal was her favorite.

"Cranberry juice," he said picking her and tickling her stomach. While he carried her to the living room.

"Can I have some cranberry Juice?" she laughed covering her stomach.

"No, never," he said plopping her on the couch and grabbing the remote. He was running out of ideas. He'd have to discuss this with Caroline. He'd like to be able to explain it away like he did everything else, but there was no getting around this. They'd better figure something out soon before she was old enough to know that it's blood.


	24. Damon and Bonnie 13

It was Damon's turn to cook dinner at his house. In the words of Damon just because I'm a great cook doesn't mean I have to do it everyday. The Friday idea was her compromising. Bonnie thought it would be a good idea if every Friday they had a home cooked meal. She rang the bell. It didn't bother her that she still didn't have a key. Especially since they hadn't consummated there relationship and hadn't had a first kiss.

The door opened and a rush of warm air escaped. "Hey," said Damon standing in the doorway the light illuminating his shadow. Their gazes collide and linger on each other. He wants to grab her instead he acts like the civilized hero that she would want. "Come in."

She smiled giving him a hug as she inhaled the warm intoxicating aroma of his cologne. Shepulled back amused by the sight of him. "You're wearing an apron."

"What? Something wrong with my apron," said Damon bemused. "Dinner will be ready in ten."

"Okay," she said following him to the kitchen where music was playing softly. She watched him from the entrance way putting the finishing touches on a dish. If you had've asked her what he was cooking she wouldnt have known. She was more than a little distracted as she watched him intrigued. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive."

"Yes, the grease from the steaks just seems to bring out the gleam in my skin," said Damon laughing cutting the stove off.

Bonnie moved to the table and watched as he fixed their plate. "I think that's called sweat. But you know what I meant."

"In death isn't it weird that you're the one that makes me feel most alive," he said bringing the plates over and set them down. While pulling out his chair.

His voice seemed to reverberate through her entire body. She smiled at him, "I havent done anything. You've done it all. You got a new job, you quit doing drugs, you've stopped drinking."

He hedged a bit, "I slowed down drinking."

"That counts too," she laughed. "I don't want to jinx it, but dare I say you're actually happy." The heavy throbbing of the background music echoed Bonnie's heartbeat. The scent of jasmine rafted up from the vase to caress her already heated cheeks.

"You're right don't jinx it," he said looking at her with darkened eyes as if daring her to lean over and kiss him. "I do remember a wise women telling me though that I couldn't just sit around and let life come to me. I had to go get it."

"Wise women, huh. Does that mean you actually listen to me sometimes?" she asked running her finger up his arm. She laid her hand over his chest and felt his pulse that was beating as fast as hers as she held his hand.

"Of course," he said covering her hand with his.

As if magnetized she swayed closer to him. Her eyes flickered to his lips that were only inches away. All she had to do was tilt her chin and reach out with her tongue. She closed her eyes, swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, moved her hand away and sat back. She glanced down at her plate for the first time. "What is this?" she asked pushing her plate away.

"What?" he asked she was staring at a masterpiece he thought. A juicy steak and lemon meringue pie. Puzzled he cut into his steak. "Your steak not done enough?"

"Where are the carrots?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

"What carrots?" asked Damon did he just imagine the moment they just had in his head. That seemed to have just evaporated into thin air.

"Come on Damon, we've talked about this. You can't just cook the stuff that tastes good. We have to have a balanced meal and that includes a vegetable," said Bonniethe words coming out in a rush. As she struggled to collect her thoughts.

"Life's to short to get stuck eating foods you don't like," he said exaggerating his chewing. As if it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

"If we follow the food pyramid. . ." she said before getting cut off.

"Spare me, Bugs Bunny. If pyramid guy wants carrots he can leaf through the garbage for mine," said Damon taking a bite out of his pie.

"You threw them in the garbage. Oh my god, Damon it's like you don't take anything I say seriously," said Bonnie her voice raising.

"You actually expected me to take you seriously. News flash don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any," said Damon throwing down his fork and standing up. This couldn't just be about the carrots he thought. Especially with everything that had just passec between them. Then again maybe he should have just cooked them.

"If you say one more word I will scream," said Bonnie standing up and pushing him in the arm.

"Promise?" asked Damon annoyed. "I'd rather strangle you with those damn carrots right now then eat them!"

"If you were my husband I'd poison your coffee," huffed Bonnie.

"If you were my wife I'd drink it," said Damon snidely.

Bonnie looked up into his eyes that had grown cold. He had an expression on his face that would make any man shrink back in fear. That pure masculinity mixed with that spicy cologne tickled her nose. All Damon. "Why have I caught myself trying to forget all the horrible things you've done?"

He was taken aback and his features softened as he searched her eyes for the truth. "Don't do that."

Bonnie stepped back as if she had been slapped in the face.

"No, that's not what I meant," he said reaching for her as she stepped just out of reach. He sighed trying to find the words to explain himself. "Whenever someone ever talked to Elena about me she'd explain it away as some sort of accident he didn't mean it that way. Or she would say that he's not that way anymore."

"I know she was like a broken record. I was frequently on the other end of those conversations," said Bonnie.

"I am who I am, Bonnie. I'm selfish and I have a temper and I do bad things. Theirs death on my hands that if I had've lived three centuries would never wash off. You don't forget it, you don't explain it away. It just is.

"And I have to love you anyway," she added.

He nodded, "Something like that."

XXXXXX

**Three Months Later. . . **

Damon carried the brown paper bags into the kitchen from his car. He tilted his sunglasses on his nose. Bonnie was wearing his favorite blue jean shorts. She hadn't noticed him come in reaching over the sink to open the window. One leg perched on the counter for leverage. "Marry me?" he asked

Bonnie jumped down startled. Clutching at her chest, "Jesus Damon, lurk much. You can be so insufferable sometimes."

"You do realize your dating a reformed vampire/serial killer," said Damon smirking putting the bags down on the table and Throwing his glasses down.

"That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you how's work going?" asked Bonnie pulling things out of the bag and placing them on the table.

"I may look calm and collected when I stroll into work on Monday, but really, I've killed all my employees in my head like three times," said Damon.

"Poor baby," laughed Bonnie carrying the milk to the fridge.

"I get it. I'm lucky the guy took me back and for a manager position no less. But now I'm starting to think he did it as some sort of revenge."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Bonnie wearily.

Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Closing the fridge door with the other, "You didn't answer my question."

"Was that a real question. I could've sworn that you've asked me that everyday since the car," said Bonnie her heart racing.

Damon smiled he knew exactly what she meant. He rested his head on her shoulder. It was The moment he decided that living was more important than dying. If he was going to be stuck in this Podunk town he wanted to live every moment of it with her. He went out that next day and got a job.

"I think," she said turning around to hug him, "I like you. People say that I've got no taste, but I like you."

"Real funny Bennett," said Damon tickling her side. Enjoying the way her nose scrunched up as she laughed.

"You want to know what I think," he said getting serious.

"What is that?" she asked pushing him back as she went to the table and picked up a head of lettuce.

"I love you," he said leaning against the fridge for support.

The lettuce slipped out of her hand rolled to the floor.

He put his hands in his pocket, "I've been praying that you and I would end up together. If you don't love me Bonnie, can you just pretend because you are my heaven."

"I'm sorry it's just that I don't want to be some Elena replacement. Or someone you're with because your bored," she said her eyes brimming with tears. "So I kept you at arms length. So you wouldn't know that I love you too."

Did he just hear her right? She said she loved him. A grin spread across his face. His heart skipped a beat as he walked towards her his eyes trained on her. She physically trembled in anticipation. He swept her off her feet and cradled her in his arms. Her arms went around his shoulders as her fingers entangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. She couldn't wait any longer. Damon's lips found hers and it sent a chill down her spine. He lost himself in their kiss and her soft lips. Bonnie pulled back and muttered breathlessly, "upstairs."

"Upstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: First thing, apologies for those who wanted to see a detailed courtship. Fun things are coming up and I have to get these two together. Second, for those wondering how much time has really passed. Damon and Bonnie in their world have been gone like a year and a half total. In Stefan and Elena's world, time is moving much slower so like three months almost four.<strong>


End file.
